Replay
by Bloomphantom
Summary: Cuando algo sale mal, todos quieren otra oportunidad, pero, ¿Qué tal si todas esas oportunidades terminan igual? Amy Rose tiene que encontrar una forma de evitar su muerte, para así evitar repetir la misma historia.
1. Prólogo

Hola, bueno, esta es mi primera historia de Sonic ^^u  
Asi que... pues no estoy segura de que sea de su agrado, pero espero que si  
R&R please!

* * *

**Replay**

Prólogo

Era una noche muy lluviosa, se acercaba una tormenta, pero aun así ahí se encontraban ellos, peleando contra el típico enemigo que deseaba destruir al héroe para así conquistar el mundo, o eso pienso yo.

_Quédate aquí, no te metas._

Esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, sigo sin saber cómo unas simples palabras hicieron sentirme tan inútil, quería hacer algo… ¡Debía hacer algo! Ya no era aquella niña de doce años a la que a cada rato tenian que salvar, ya habían pasado cinco años desde aquello…

– ¡Cuidado! ¡A tu derecha! – Escuché a Knuckles gritar.

Me asomé para ver a qué se debía ese aviso y vi como Sonic caía bruscamente al suelo. Dirigí mi mirada a su agresor y vi a un erizo blanco, manchas de sangre resaltaban de su piel. Era una dura pelea. Logré ver como él formaba una sonrisa en sus labios, giró su cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en mí. Me escondí nuevamente tras los arbustos, deseando que esa mirada hubiera sido para otra cosa y no para mí.

–¡No te acerques a ella! – Escuché a Sonic gritar, su tono de voz parecía alarmada. Esto me hizo estremecer. Sentí escalofríos, mi corazón palpitaba más de lo normal… tenía miedo…

Escuché detrás de mí una rama rompiéndose, supuse que se rompió al haber sido pisada por aquel erizo blanco. Pensar en eso me alarmó mas. Saqué mi martillo y respire profundamente para tratar de calmarme. Escuché otra rama romperse, esta fue más cercana, a solo unos cuantos pasos detrás de mí.  
Decidí enfrentarlo. Tomé mi martillo con ambas manos, me levanté lo más rápido posible y alcé mi martillo, lista para atacar, pero me quede sorprendida al no ver a nadie enfrente de mí. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, solté mi martillo, no había podido sostenerlo más tiempo a causa de el miedo que tenia en ese instante. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si corría quizás ese erizo me atraparía y si lo enfrentaba, tenía muy pocas posibilidades de ganar, casi nulas.

Me giré lenta y cuidadosamente hasta quedar frente a frente con aquel extraño ser.

– ¡Aléjate de él! – Me grito Knuckles.

Miré fijamente a aquel erizo, quien aun sonreía siniestramente. Por más que quería correr no podía, mis piernas no me respondian. Se acercó dos pasos de unos seis o siete que teníamos entre nosotros

– ¡Reacciona! ¡Aléjate de ese erizo! – Escuché a Sonic gritarme y, como si mi cuerpo obedeciera sus ordenes, reaccione y levante mi martillo, lo alcé con ambas manos y me prepare para atacar.

El erizo, al hacer un gesto con su mirada, me dejó paralizada, por más que quería no lograba moverme. Levantó un poco la mirada haciendo que soltara mi martillo, sentí como mis brazos se colocaban a mis costados, despues lentamente se levantaron hasta la altura de mis hombros. Comencé a levitar mientras él se acercaba a mí. No podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo estaba bajo su control...

– Knuckles, hay que ayudarla – Escuche difícilmente a lo lejos.

Sabia que Sonic era rápido, ¿Pero era lo suficiente rápido para salvarme? Después de pensar en eso entendí por que jamás querían que los acompañara en una misión, siempre estorbaba, tenía que aceptarlo, era una inútil, solo lograba meterme en problemas, pero estaba segura de que eso ya no pasaría nuevamente ya que ese extraño erizo blanco me mataría en cualquier momento. Cerré mis ojos y espere a que mi fin llegara...

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás esperando a que te mate? – Me preguntó aquel erizo.  
– ¿Acaso no quieres matarme? – Pregunté, abriendo lentamente mis ojos.  
– Me encantaría, pero me gustaría hacerte una prueba.  
– ¿Una… prueba? – Pregunte confundida.

No contestó, solo levantó su mano al cielo. Vi como creaba una esfera entre blanca y gris. Lo mire confundida, no entendía que hacía. Lanzó aquella esfera blanca hacia mí sin que yo pudiera hacer algo. Un aura blanca me comenzó a rodear de pies a cabeza. Me senti débil, cada vez más débil…

– ¡Amy! – Escuché a Sonic, con un tono de preocupación. Eso fue lo último que escuche... ya que despues quede inconciente.


	2. Un mal presentimiento

**Un mal presentimiento**

Lentamente abrí mis ojos. La intensa luz blanca me cegaba pero poco a poco logre acostumbrarme a ella. Observe el lugar donde me encontraba, ya no era en aquel bosque, si no que estaba en una habitación, supuse que me encontraba en el hospital. Me incorpore de la cama hasta quedar sentada, para contemplar mejor el lugar. Observe la habitación de derecha a izquierda, la primera puerta que vi se encontraba cerrada. La segunda puerta que vi casi al frente de mi estaba abierta, dentro se podía observar un espejo ovalado en la pared y un lavamanos. En la esquina superior izquierda, en una base, se encontraba una televisión apagada. Luego vi las unas cortinas blancas casi completamente cerradas, leves rayos de sol se asomaban de lo que se veía de la ventana, debía ser muy temprano.

Escuche abrirse la puerta y un florero con rosas rosadas fue lo primero que apareció, seguido por una conocida conejita de color café. Volando alado de ella había estaba su fiel amigo.

-¡Amy! Me alegro verte despierta – me dijo con su dulce voz  
-Hola Cream, hola Cheese – salude con una sonrisa marcada en los labios

Cream se acerco y coloco el florero en la mesa que se encontraba a mi derecha, después se giro a mí y me dio un agradable abrazo, yo con gusto correspondí el gesto.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba – dijo separándose de mi  
-Lo siento mucho Cream – le dije tratando de calmarla  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Sí. Mucho mejor  
-¡Qué bueno! Le avisare al doctor que ya has despertado – dijo corriendo hacia la puerta por donde había entrado. Antes de que le pudiera decir algo ya me encontraba sola en la habitación.

Unos cuantos minutos después vi entrar a un gato azul, como de unos 30 años. Tenía una bata blanca puesta y una tabla con unas cuantas hojas sujetas a ella.

-Buenos días Amy – me saludo amablemente  
-Buenos días  
-Veo que finalmente te has despertado  
-¿Finalmente?  
-Has estado inconsciente casi tres días  
-¿¡Tres días!? – pregunte sorprendida  
-No te alteres, no tiene nada de malo – dijo con un tono calmado

Se acerco a mí y coloco su mano en mi frente, segundos después la retiro y saco una pluma de su bolsillo y anoto algo en su hoja. Me miro determinadamente y luego siguió anotando en su hoja. Después de unos minutos finalmente hablo.

-Bien Amy, ya estás en buenas condiciones. Podremos darte de alta esta tarde – dijo antes de salir de la habitación

La puerta no permaneció cerrada ni un segundo ya que rápidamente Cream junto con Cheese entraron.

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Te darán de alta hoy? – pregunto entusiasmada  
-Así es – dije sonriendo  
-¡Qué bien! – dijo dando saltitos, abrazando a Cheese, quien solo podía decir "_Chao, chao_"

Aun teniendo once años, Cream no dejaba de ser la encantadora conejita que considero como mi mejor amiga. Sigo sin saber cómo es que puede ser tan inocente y amable, ella era la única que conocía con esa forma de ser

-Por cierto… – comenzó a decir – Tails, Knuckles y Sonic me dijeron que vendrán en unos cuantos minutos  
-Ehm… gracias por el aviso

Pero esos "cuantos minutos" solo fueron por Tails y Knuckles, Sonic no se encontraba con ellos.

-Hola Knuckles. ¿Qué hay Tails? – salude  
-Hola Amy – dijeron unisonó  
-¿Dónde está Sonic? – pregunte  
-Realmente no sabemos, solo nos dijo que tenía algo que hacer. Creo que dijo que vendría dentro de una hora – respondió Tails  
-Algo me dice que no quiere verme… - dije bajando la mirada  
-¿Por qué dices eso? – Me pregunto Cream  
-Creo que está enojado conmigo, ya saben, por haber sido un estorbo en la última misión – dije con un tono amargo, apretando mis puños  
-No digas eso, trataste de ayudar – dijo Knuckles  
-Pero tu igual sabes que no hice en nada, solo me puse nuevamente en peligro y a ustedes tratando de salvarme – dije, tratando de que las lágrimas no abandonaran mis ojos

Cambiamos de tema. Trataron de hablar de cosas más alegres, como sobre mi cumpleaños el día siguiente, cumpliría dieciocho, no estaba tan feliz por eso, sería un cumpleaños igual que todos: Una pequeña celebración en casa de Tails, regalos de parte de mis amigos, Sonic regalándome una rosa azul dándome a entender la confianza que tiene en mi, entre otras cosas.

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde. El doctor que anteriormente me había atendido volvió para darme de alta. Trate de levantarme pero mis piernas no respondían, imagine que era a causa de todo el tiempo que estuve en cama. Creo que el doctor ya sabía que eso pasaría así que vino preparado con una silla de ruedas. Con ayuda de Knuckles y Tails logre sentarme en aquella silla. Realmente me sentía muy incomoda, yo que quería era dar un paseo para despejar mi mente, pero por el momento no podía hacer eso.

Salimos de la habitación, Cream era la que me ayudaba empujando la silla. Una vez afuera del hospital logre divisar a lo lejos a aquel erizo azul, no estaba de humor como para soportar sus regaños por lo que paso. Le pedí a Cream alejarnos del lugar y como si Sonic me escuchara, acelero el paso como él solamente sabia y en unos cuatro segundos ya se encontraba con nosotros.

-Hola a todos – saludo alegremente  
-Hola Sonic – dijeron los demás en coro, yo por alguna razón no pude ni emitir un sonido  
-Humm… ¿Podríamos irnos? – le pedí a mi amiga  
-Yo llevare a Amy a casa, Cream  
-Ehm… de acuerdo – escuche decir  
-En ese caso, puedo irme sola – dije, tratando de levantarme de la silla  
-¡Te vas a caer! – Escuche a Tails decir, pero no le hice mucho caso

Logre dar unos siete pasos, pero fue lo único ya que después tuve que colocar una rodilla en el suelo, me resultaba muy difícil caminar.

-¡Amy! ¿Estás bien?  
-Estoy bien, Cream, solo que un poco cansada  
-Siéntate en la silla, yo te llevare – me dijo Sonic, acercándose con la silla

Sin ninguna otra opción, me levante con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y me senté en la silla

-Nos vemos luego chicos – se despidió  
-¡Adiós chicos! – me despedí, fingiendo una sonrisa

Después de una corta despedida, emprendimos camino a mi hogar. Hubo un incomodo silencio entre nosotros, solo el canto de los pájaros y el sonido de las hojas moviéndose por el aire era lo que se lograba escuchar. Pensé en algo para comenzar una conversación pero él se me adelanto.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿No estás emocionada?

No era la conversación que esperaba, pero era mejor que estar en ese incomodo silencio

-Pues… no tanto  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Hace unas semanas no parabas de hablar de eso  
-No sé, solamente no quiero que sea mañana  
-¿Acaso algo malo pasara?  
-Eso creo, tengo un mal presentimiento  
-Oh, pues no te preocupes, yo estaré ahí para salvarte

Fruncí el ceño. Eso último realmente me molesto.

-No necesito que me salves, yo sé cuidarme sola – le dije con tono amargo  
-¿Enserio? Eso no pareció en la última misión – dijo tratando de bromear  
-Ese erizo me tomo desprevenida, es todo  
-Entonces todo te toma desprevenida, ¿Cierto?  
-Mejor cállate  
-Oye, tú fuiste la que comenzaste – dijo con un tono molesto  
-No estoy de humor para soportarte – le dije más molesta

El silencio regreso. Mire de reojo a Sonic, tenía en ceño fruncido. Suspire para calmarme.

-Lo siento – le dije una vez ya calmada – No era mi intensión…  
-Perdóname a mí, no pensé lo que decía  
-No, tienes razón, no se cuidarme sola, ¡Solo mírame! Recién salida del hospital en una silla de ruedas  
-No dejes que eso te desanime  
-Tienes razón…  
-Bien, ya llegamos.

Me ayudo a levantarme. Vio que aun batallaba para caminar así que me tomo entre sus brazos, algo que me hizo sonrojarme levemente. Entramos a mi casa en dirección a mi habitación. Una vez ahí me coloco cuidadosamente en la cama.

-Gracias… - le dije, evitando mirarlo, ahora estaba muy sonrojada  
-No hay de qué. Debes de descansar, mañana será un día especial – Escuche decirme con un tono alegre – ¡Nos vemos mañana! - dijo antes de irse  
-Mañana… - suspire angustiada - ¿Qué será lo que pasara? – Me pregunte.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de alejar ese pensamiento. Me levante con cierta dificultad para ir a tomar una ducha y así después poder caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

Bueno, aqui la continuación. Una pequeña investigacion sobre las rosas, el color azul significa confianza, armonia, afecto  
Se que esta parte no tiene casi nada (si no es que nada) interesante (hasta escribi algo leve de SonAmy... o eso senti yo) pero en la siguiente parte si ^^  
Review please!


	3. Un final del comienzo

Bueno, aunque no lo quieran, aqui les traigo la otra parte!!  
Por favor dejen Review para saber si continuar o no esta historia ^^

* * *

**Un final del comienzo**

Leves rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana, dando directamente a mi rostro. Fruncí un poco el ceño mientras poco a poco abría mis ojos. Observe el reloj, marcaba las 12:38 de la tarde. Di un largo bostezo y después me levante de la cama. Aun somnolienta me dirigí al baño para darme una fresca ducha con agua fría.

Veinte minutos después, salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y camine hacia el ropero. Miré toda la ropa que guardaba ahí, era bastante, pero no tarde en seleccionar lo que usaría ese día ya que una cierta amiga mía me dio unas prendas para mi cumpleaños.

Hace casi un mes, Rouge me dio unas prendas, me pidió "o más bien, me reto" que las usara en mi cumpleaños. Nunca entendí el porqué de ese reto, pero yo gustosa acepte hacerlo.

Saque por primera vez aquella ropa de la caja, pues anteriormente no tenía ningún interés en probármela o por lo menos en verla. Una vez puesta la ropa, me dirigí al baño para observar cómo me quedaba. La blusa era roja con tres corazones negros alineados verticalmente en la parte superior derecha. La falda era un poco corta para mi gusto, era negra con un listón rojo que asimilaba a un cinturón, dejando caer dos largos listones en el lado izquierdo de la falda. Las botas me llegaban casi hasta las rodillas, al igual que la falda, eran negras. Esperaba algo así viniendo de parte de aquella chica murciélago, pero la ropa que me dio realmente me gustaba, aunque sabía que no era mi estilo.

Finalmente salí de mi casa, comencé a caminar sin destino alguno, solo quería disfrutar de aquella hermosa tarde

-Así que si lo hiciste – escuche una voz detrás de mí. Me gire rápidamente, sobresaltada  
-¡Me asustaste! – le reclame a la murciélago  
-¿Qué te asuste? ¿Yo? ¿La chica más bella que haya existido?  
-Bueno, bueno, ya. ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte, cruzándome de brazos  
-¿Crees que soy olvidadiza? ¡Vengo a felicitarte! – exclamo sonriente, dándome un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que casi no me dejaba respirar  
-Ah… Rouge… - logre decir  
-¿Humm? – me suelta – lo lamento – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras yo comenzaba a toser  
-No te preocupes – dije una vez ya recuperada  
-Y bien Rose, ¿Qué tienes planeado hoy? ¿Tendrás fiesta? – pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa  
-De hecho no eh planeado nada – dije desinteresada  
-Pues muy mal jovencita – dijo con tono molesto – Pero no es tan tarde, yo te hare una súper-mega-fiesta  
-Ehm… no es necesario Rouge  
-Calla, yo me encargo…

Y con eso, comenzó a volar y, tan rápido como llego, tan rápido se fue.

Suspire y seguí mi rumbo. Llegue a un parque, casi no había gente pues estaba muy lejos de la ciudad. Camine hacia una pequeña colina que se encontraba cerca de ahí y me senté debajo de un árbol. Gracias a la sombra que daban las hojas del árbol no me daban directamente los rayos del sol, me recosté sobre el tronco y vi las verdes hojas moviéndose al ritmo del viento. Poco a poco mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, luchaba por mantenerme despierta, pero en esa pelea perdí ya que poco tiempo después caí dormida.

***

Abrí mis ojos. Ya no estaba en aquella tranquila colina, sino que me encontraba en un bosque, un bosque realmente familiar. Inspeccione con la mirada el lugar pero un sonido me hizo sobresaltar, me gire rápidamente pero no vi ninguna señal de vida.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – pregunte gritando, pero no recibí respuesta alguna

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y después dos manos me tomaron de la cintura

-No temas… - dijo con una voz tranquila. Esa voz me era familiar  
-¿Quién… eres? – logre preguntar  
-Mi nombre no tiene importancia… - susurro en mi oído

Coloco su nariz en mi cuello y empezó a olfatearme, cosa que me desagrado mucho.

-Me gustas… Creo que serás una buena sirvienta  
-¿Qué?  
-Sería una pena si no lograras salir de aquí…  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Pronto lo descubrirás

Besó mi cuello y después me soltó. Rápidamente me gire pero él ya no estaba. Vi, a unos metros, como alguien con capucha negra estaba parado enfrente de un inerte erizo azul, y a unos cuantos metros de él, se encontraban Tails y Knuckles, gravemente lastimados. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos...

-Sonic… ¡SONIC!

***

-¡Aaaaaaaah! – grite, levantándome de golpe  
-Hey ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – escuche una voz a mi lado derecho  
-¡¿Sonic?! – exclame sorprendida, no esperaba verlo ahí  
-El mismo – dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Su mirada cambio y con su dedo rozo mi mejilla, limpiando la lágrima que resbalaba por ella

-¿Qué te sucedió? – pregunto, con un tono preocupado  
-Solo… solo fue una pesadilla – dije dirigiendo mi mirada a otro lado. Apenas me había dado cuenta de que estaba en la colina  
-Pues tuvo que ser muy real como para que lloraras  
-Sí… Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto, cambiando de tema  
-Ah, me mandaron a buscarte, y pues como te encontré dormida, entonces decidí esperar – dijo mientras se recargaba en el tronco del árbol  
-¿Y cuanto tiempo esperaste?  
-Humm… unas tres horas  
-Oh, lo siento mucho – le dije avergonzada  
-No te preocupes… Por cierto, te vez muy bien así – dijo observándome de abajo hacia arriba  
-Oh, g-gracias – tartamudeé, levemente sonrojada  
-Vamos, los demás te esperan – dijo poniéndose de pie  
-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte, mientras que él me ayudaba a levantarme  
-Ya lo veras. Ven, súbete a mi espalda, no hay tiempo que perder

Aun dudosa, me subí en la espalda de Sonic. Me aferre en su cuello para no caerme mientras el corría en su supersónica velocidad.

Pocos minutos después, llegamos a la casa de Tails, no entendía a que habíamos ido ahí, así que deduje que iba ser una fiesta sorpresa. Al entrar todo estaba apagado y al cerrar la puerta, las luces se encendieron y ahí se encontraban todos mis amigos. Había acertado: se trataba de una fiesta sorpresa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – escuche decir a todos en coro  
-¡Muchas gracias! – Fingí estar emocionada

Cream y Cheese me dieron un gran abrazo, seguidos por Tails, después Vector y Charmy se unieron a la fila y me dieron un asfixiante abrazo. Espio me sonrió mostrando su pulgar en alto y Knuckles me dio un leve golpe en la espalda. Shadow me dio un apretón de manos junto con un "Muchas felicidades Rose"

La fiesta comenzó. Vector fue el Dj de la fiesta. Comenzó con canciones muy movidas, vi como la mayoría bailaba alegremente. Yo no sentía ganas de bailar, así que fui a sentarme en una de las sillas cercanas a la mesa de bocadillos.

-¿Por qué no estás bailando? – escuche a Shadow preguntar. No me había dado cuenta de que él se encontraba ahí  
-No tengo ganas – le conteste  
-Algo te preocupa, ¿Cierto? – pregunto con su típico tono serio  
-Bueno… algo así…  
-¿Quisieras compartirlo?  
-Me gustaría, pero… creo que no es el momento para eso…  
-De acuerdo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – dijo mostrando una media sonrisa

Desde hace tiempo Shadow y yo éramos más unidos. Siempre lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía y él me regresaba el favor. Lo consideraba como mi hermano mayor. Podría decir que gracias a mi él ah sido un poco más alegre.

-¡Amy! – escuche gritarme Sonic  
-¿Qué sucede?

Tomo mi mano y en ella coloco una rosa naranja. Mire confundida al erizo azul pero este solo me guiño el ojo y se fue a platicar con Tails y Espio. Mire la rosa, aun extrañada por el color ya que siempre me regalaba una rosa azul. Escuche una leve risa a mi lado. Al voltear vi a Shadow sonriendo un poco. Eso me confundió aun más pero decidí no preguntar.

Eran las 8:56 de la noche, la fiesta llegaba a su fin. Las luces comenzaron a titilar hasta que finalmente se apagaron. Un fuerte estruendo se escucho afuera así que todos salimos a ver lo que sucedía. Observamos humo en el bosque.

-Vaya, parece que hay fiesta haya ¿Qué tal si nos unimos? – Dijo Sonic, antes de ir corriendo hacia el bosque

El único que pudo alcanzarle fue Shadow, los demás nos fuimos corriendo, a excepción de Rouge y Charmy, quienes se fueron volando.

Minutos después logramos encontrar al causante del humo, era un robot quien destruía e incendiaba los arboles del bosque.

-Vaya, pensé que no vendrían – dijo una voz que provenía desde la parte superior del robot  
-Eggman – escuche a Sonic mencionar con un cierto tono de desprecio  
-Así es mi estimado erizo azul. Ahora, te presento a mi nueva cre--  
-Bla, bla, bla. Dejemos las presentaciones después y vayamos directo a la acción – dijo Sonic interrumpiéndolo, cruzándose de brazos  
-¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? – pregunto con un tono burlón

Observe algo sospechoso; Eggman había movido su mano izquierda, quizás había tecleado algo. Mire a los que estaban a mí alrededor pero parecía que nadie se había percatado de eso. Dirigí mi mirada nuevamente a aquel científico, y por la forma que sonreía, supuse que tenía algo planeado.

-Hahaha – escuche reír al científico - ¿Con que es eso?

Salí de mis pensamientos moviendo un poco mi cabeza, luego note que Eggman me observaba. Observe a Sonic y a Shadow, quienes se encontraban enfrente del robot, el primero estaba levemente sonrojado, el segundo me observaba con una leve sonrisa, no entendí porque… Dirigí mi mirada a otro lado, algo extraño llamo mi atención…

Una pequeña esfera blanca se formaba entre los árboles, era muy difícil de ver a causa del fuego que nos rodeaba. La esfera, al ser disparada, se convirtió en un rayo, mire a quien se dirigía y por impulso fui corriendo hacia él.

-¡Sonic! ¡Cuidado! – le grite  
-¿Qué?

Al ver que no se movió, no me quedo de otra más que empujarlo. Me quede tranquila al ver a Sonic a salvo, pero un dolor insoportable sentí en el estomago. Quise moverme un poco pero no pude.

-¡Amy! – escuche gritar a mis amigos con cierto miedo

Escupí sangre y luego coloque mis manos en mi estomago, sentí algo extraño… Baje la mirada y, aterrada, vi un hoyo en mi estomago. Aquel rayo me había atravesado por completo.

-¡¡No!! – grito alguien, pero no logre reconocer la voz

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Caí de rodillas y luego de lado, golpeándome fuertemente mi hombro izquierdo. Poco a poco mis sentidos comenzaron a debilitarse, hasta que al final, lo único que vi fue oscuridad…


	4. ¿Dejavu?

Finalmente, la continuacion de mi historia!  
Lamento si me tarde mucho (mas bien, demaciado) pero estaba ocupada con la escuela ^^U  
Ah! eh leido los reviews y piensan que el erizo blanco es Silver, bueno... no lo es pero hare algo: Si mas de 5 personas quieren que el malo de esta historia sea Silver, pues entonces su deseo se hara realidad! (OwO, lo ultimo sono estilo padrinos magicos xD)

Bien, basta de bla, bla, bla, y hora del fanfic!

* * *

**¿Deja-vu?**

Desperté. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente sin tener una visión clara del lugar donde me encontraba y me levante casi de un salto. Note que respiraba agitadamente, sudaba frio… no recordaba él porque, ¿Quizás un mal sueño? Comencé a ver claramente el lugar, poco después me di cuenta de que me encontraba en una habitación, y por la forma y cosas que había en el, deduje que era un hospital. Me volví a recostar ya que comencé a sentir un dolor de cabeza.

El ruido de la perilla me llamo la atención. Enfoque mi mirada a la puerta ahora abierta, donde observe a mi joven amiga junto con su fiel chao, con un florero con flores rosas en las manos.

-¡Amy! Me alegro verte despierta – me dijo  
-Me da gusto también en verte

Ella se acerco a la mesa que se encontraba a un lado mío y coloco el florero. Se giro un poco hacia mí y me abrazo, cosa que me dejo sorprendida. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus abrazos, pero algo se me hizo extraño.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba – dijo separándose de mi

La observe detenidamente, me parecía extraño, sentía como si eso ya huera pasado, ¿Acaso seria un… deja-vu?

-¿Amy? – Escuche llamarme, cosa que me saco de mis pensamientos  
-Ah… lo siento Cream – dije apenada  
-No te preocupes. Le avisare al doctor que ya has despertado – dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Cerré mis ojos. Trate de buscar una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no podía. Lo que tampoco entendía era el cómo había llegado al hospital, ni siquiera recordaba algún accidente que me hubiese ocurrido como para que me enviaran ahí. Me dolía la cabeza, también el estomago. Con mis manos inspeccione lo segundo, pero no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, quizás se debia al hambre que tenia.

-¡¿Rose?! – Sobresalte al escuchar mi nombre  
-¿Ah? Lo siento – me disculpe  
-Bueno, no importa – escuche decir

Dirigí mi mirada al doctor, me parecía conocido…

-Veo que finalmente te has despertado  
-¿A qué se refiere?  
- Has estado inconsciente casi tres días  
-¿Tres días? Vaya… - susurre

Se acerco a mí y coloco su mano en mi frente, segundos después la retiro, saco una pluma de su bolsillo y anoto en las hojas que tenia sujetas en su tabla. Yo lo mire fijamente y espere a que hablara.

-Bien Amy, ya estás en buenas condiciones. Podremos darte de alta esta tarde – Después de decir esto salió de la habitación.

Cream entro junto con Cheese, ambos con una expresión alegre en sus rostros.

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Te darán de alta hoy? – Pregunto  
-Si…  
-¡Qué bien! – dijo dando pequeños saltos a la vez que abrazaba a Cheese

Suspiré. Luego observe a mi amiga.

-Cream… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – pregunte, interrumpiendo su pequeña celebración  
-¿Eh? ¿No lo recuerdas?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno… Un erizo blanco te dejo inconsciente con sus poderes y, ahm… es todo lo que me han dicho  
-¿Erizo… blanco? – susurre para mi  
-¿Por qué la pregunta? – pregunto confusa  
-Ah… Es solo que no recordaba  
-Está bien – sonrió alegremente – Por cierto, Tails, Knuckles y Sonic me dijeron que vendrán en unos cuantos minutos  
-Gracias por el aviso

Minutos después, Tails y Knuckles llegaron, algo me decía que aquel erizo azul no iba a venir.

-Hola Knuckles, hola Tails – salude  
-Hola Amy – saludaron unisonó  
-¿Dónde está Sonic? – pregunte  
-Realmente no sabemos, solo nos dijo que tenía algo que hacer. Creo que dijo que vendría dentro de una hora – respondió Tails  
-Ya veo, bueno, no importa – comente sin pensarlo

La mirada de los cuatro se posaron en mí, cosa que me molesto un poco.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunte frunciendo un poco el ceño  
-Eh… no, nada – dijo Tails

Después de eso comenzamos a platicar, o mejor dicho comenzaron ya que no preste atención, tenia cosas más importantes que pensar, por ejemplo, ¿por que todo se me hacia extrañamente familiar?, si se trataba de un deja-vu, este había sido demasiado largo.

Observe entrar al doctor con una silla de ruedas. Dirigí mi mirada al reloj, ya eran las 6 de la tarde, no me había dado cuenta lo rápido que se había ido el día. Suspire, me levante de la cama y con cierta dificultad camine hacia la silla de ruedas. Cream me ayudo después empujando la silla.

Salimos del hospital y por alguna razón mire un camino a la derecha, sentía que alguien estaría ahí, pero me equivoque.

-¿Amy? – escuche a Cream llamarme  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Qué es lo que ves?  
-Ah... nada, solo me pareció ver algo  
-¿Y que fue ese algo?  
-No tiene importancia… Por favor ¿Me llevas a casa?  
-¡Claro!  
-Nos vemos luego, Tails y Knuckles  
-Igualmente – dijo Knuckles, despidiéndose con la mano  
-Cuídate mucho, no dudes en hablarnos si necesitas algo  
-De acuerdo Tails, gracias a ambos por venir

Después de eso, Cream junto con Cheese me llevaron a mi hogar. Cheese se coloco en mis manos, donde poco después se quedo dormido, parecía un pequeño angelito. Escuche a Cream hablar de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos tres días. No preste mucha atención, no era que no me importara, si no que aun seguía pensando en lo raro que se me había hecho ese día.

-Llegamos – dijo deteniéndose y después se adelanto para abrí la puerta de mi pequeña casa. Abrió la puerta al máximo y luego regreso conmigo para empujar de la silla de ruedas, le dije que no era necesario, que yo podía caminar, además, ahora se trataba de una pequeña distancia.

Agradecí a Cream por la ayuda. Ella solo me sonrió, tomo a Cheese en sus manos y luego se despidió para después irse. La observe alejarse, apreciaba todo lo que ella hacía por mí. Por más que eh tratado de regresarle todos aquellos favores ella me ah contestado que con mi amistad era más que suficiente.

Regrese a la realidad y entre a la casa empujando la silla de ruedas, quizás me haría falta, pues quien sabe si el día siguiente la necesitare. Coloque la silla a lado del sofá y después, con ayuda de mi Piko Piko Hammer, me dirigí a mi habitación. Una vez ahi me recosté en mi cama por causa del cansancio, me había costado mucho caminar en estas condiciones, pero lo importante es que lo había logrado. Deje de pensar por un momento en todo lo demás y cerré mis ojos para descansar unos minutos, pero sin que supiera como o cuando, ya me había quedado dormida.

* * *

Muahaha, seguro algunos (dije algunos) andan con cara de "O.o?" Y los que no estan asi, pues que mal -.-u xD  
Bueno, en el siguiente capitulo se llevaran una sorpresa (si eres fan del SonAmy no te gustara v.v)... mas bien dos sorpresitas... o quizas ninguno pero ya que xDD  
y otra sopresita mas: Ya mero es mi cumpleaños! (Publico: y que nos importa!?) Uh... yo solo queria avisar v.v  
Bueno, es todo lo que queria contar, R&R Please ^^


	5. Suceso inesperado

Happy B-Day to me!  
me estoy haciendo vieja v.v  
xD ya se, ni al tema, pero bueno..  
Aqui les dejo la siguiente parte!  
Los que sean fanaticos unicamente del SonAmy, lamento decirles que este capi no sera para ustedes v.v  
Bueno, momento de la historia!

* * *

**Suceso inesperado**

-Parece que aun no lo entiendes – escuche una voz

Abrí mis ojos, no sabía dónde me encontraba, solo había oscuridad a mi alrededor

-¿Entender qué? – Pregunte, buscando al dueño de aquella voz  
-Necesitas salir de ahí  
-¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunte confundida  
-Te está matando lentamente, ¡Tienes que reaccionar! – me grito, poco después logre reconocer aquella voz  
-¿Eres tú, S--?  
-No podemos ayudarte – me interrumpió – Tienes que hacerlo tu sola, confiamos en ti – su voz desaparecía poco a poco, como si se estuviera alejando  
-¡No! ¡Espera! – grite, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una luz blanca me dejo cegada, lo único en lo que fui capaz fue en cerrar mis ojos…

***

Desperté. Cuando tuve clara mi vista, observe que me encontraba en mi habitación. Me levante de la cama hasta quedar sentada en ella. Me quede pensativa. ¿Qué había significado ese sueño? ¿A qué se refería con todo eso? Quizás no era importante, quizás… era solo un simple sueño

Me puse de pie y fui a tomar una ducha, era lo que necesitaba para estar a mis cinco sentidos completamente.

Unos 10 minutos después salí del baño. Envuelta en una toalla, me dirigí al closet y lo primero que vi fue lo que me puse. Era una blusa blanca de cuello y mangas rojas, con un corazón rojo en medio a la altura de mi pecho. Jeans azules y unas botas blancas.

Observe el reloj, eran las 8:26 am. Era extraño, por alguna extraña razón pensé que era más tarde.

Finalmente salí de mi hogar. Decidí dar un paseo así que elegí ir a un lago que había encontrado hace cuatro años atrás.

El camino fue tranquilo. Después de 15 minutos después llegue a mi destino. Frente a mis ojos se encontraba aquel hermoso lago de agua cristalina, rodeado por un campo de flores de distintos colores. Contemple el lugar por unos minutos, hace tiempo que no pasaba por ahí, no recordaba lo bello y tranquilo que era aquel lugar.

Tome una flor amarilla y la acomode entre mi cabello. Me recosté sobre el suelo, cerca del campo de flores ya que su aroma me hacía sentir bien. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, tratando de relajarme.

Sentí la intensa luz del sol dándome directo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado recostada sobre el suelo, al parecer me había quedado dormida. Me levante y me dirigí al árbol más cercano para refugiarme de los rayos del sol. Estaba a punto de sentarme debajo de el arbol, pero algo me llamo la atención. En el tronco del este estaban grabadas un par de letras dentro de un corazón.

-Que tonta fui - Sonreí tras recordar el significado de esas letras.  
-¿Por qué lo dices? – Sobresalte al escuchar a alguien detrás de mí. Me gire y observe a mi oscuro amigo.  
-Por algo que eh visto

Shadow observo el tronco que se encontraba a mis espaldas.

-"A + S" ¿Amy mas Sonic? – Preguntó – Realmente te gusta ese erizo azul  
-Bueno... Jeje – reí nerviosa  
-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó, parecía un poco confundido  
-Ah... Pues... sobre las letras…

El erizo azabache volvió a ver aquellas letras. Note que arqueo una ceja, luego abrió un poco más los ojos, parecía sorprendido.

-¿Acaso la "S" es de…?  
-Ah… este…  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-¡Fue hace dos años! – dije inmediatamente

Baje la mirada, sentí que me sonrojaba. Levante un poco la mirada, vi que me estaba dando la espalda, cosa que me preocupo.

-No…no estarás enojado conmigo… ¿O sí? – pregunte, acercándome cuidadosamente hacia él  
-¿Por qué debería estarlo? – contesto con un tono tranquilo

Me acerque un poco más a él. Estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos para llegar a su lado pero observe algo que me había llamado la atención. El estaba… ¿Sonrojado? Eso era algo raro de él, jamás lo había visto así. Se giro y camino hacia mí, cosa que me intimido un poco. Cerré los ojos, pero los abrí de golpe al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, eso me impresiono…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rose - susurro  
-¿Cumpleaños? – pregunte  
-Es hoy, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?  
-La verdad no…  
-Pues ahora lo sabes – dijo separándose de mí.

Me tomo del mentón con su mano y me obligo a verle. Observe por largo tiempo sus hermosos ojos rubí, jamás los había visto tan cerca.

Cerré mis ojos y corte la poca distancia que nos separaba, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Trate de separarme pero me atrajo hacia él, evitando que lo hiciera. Poco a poco sentí como bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura así que yo rodeé su cuello con ambos brazos, juntando nuestros cuerpos aun más. Aquel tímido beso se convirtió en uno apasionado, parecía que no me quería dejar ir por ningún motivo. Era algo extraño y a la vez cómico, siempre pensé que mi primer beso seria con ese erizo que me tenía loca de pequeña, pero resulto ser con su rival. En ese momento recordé las iniciales grabadas en el tronco del árbol… "-Amy + Shadow" pensé. Hace dos años me había enamorado de él. Mis esperanzas con Sonic se iban agotando. Estaba destrozada, pero Shadow me ayudo en esos tiempos de tristeza, fue entonces cuando comencé a interesarme por él hasta que llegue a enamorarme, pero sabía que iba ser la misma historia como con Sonic: Él jamás correspondería mis sentimientos… pero ahora me eh dado cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocada.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Ambos nos separamos al escuchar aquella voz. Me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacías besándola?! – preguntó nuevamente, elevando su tono de voz  
-Sonic, cálmate – le pedí

Lo mire a los ojos, había enfado en ellos, pero a la vez tristeza

-Tú no te metas – dijo molesto  
-¿Por qué estas así, eh? – Pregunte, elevando mi tono de voz - ¿Acaso estas _celoso_? – pregunte, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra  
-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Jaja, no me hagas reír  
-En ese caso – intervino Shadow – déjanos continuar con lo que hacíamos

Shadow me tomo de la cintura con una mano y me atrajo hacia él. Cerré los ojos. Sentí su respiración en mi rostro. Espere a que nuestros labios se volvieran a unir, pero un grito interrumpió el momento…

-¡No te atrevas!

Escuche un golpe. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Sonic alzando su brazo con el puño cerrado. Mire a mi derecha y vi a Shadow en el suelo. Se limpio la pequeña línea de sangre que salía de su labio mientras se ponía de pie. Estaba impactada, no era capaz de moverme, nunca había visto a Sonic golpeando a Shadow, no desde hace tres años…

-¡Maldito! – Gruño una vez de pie – Te arrepentirás por haberme golpeado, Faker  
-Eso lo veremos

Ambos comenzaron a pelear. Yo solamente observaba la batalla, lo cual era un poco difícil por causa de la gran velocidad que ambos erizos tenían. Tenía que detenerlos, sabía que de una forma u otra tenía que hacerlo. Convoque a mi martillo gigante y corrí hacia ellos.

Sonic fue enviado unos cuantos metros atrás al ser golpeado en el pecho por Shadow. Se puso de pie y corrió nuevamente hacia el erizo negro, pero logre interponerme en su camino golpeando con mi martillo el suelo, dejando un gran hoyo en el.

-Hazte a un lado, Amy

Negué con la cabeza, observando el suelo

-Quítate  
-No… - susurre  
-¡Que te quites!  
-¡NO! – grite

Escupí sangre y después caí de rodillas. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de mi estomago. Dolía, dolía demasiado…

-¡Idiota! – Escuche gritar a Shadow - ¡¿Por qué rayos la has golpeado?!

Levante mi mirada. Vi al erizo de púas azuladas acercándose a mí. Por primera vez en mi vida temí de aquel erizo. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos esperando otro golpe de parte de él, cosa que nunca llego. Abrí mis ojos y vi su mano alzada hacia mí. Dude por unos segundos pero decidí tomarla. Me ayudo a levantarme y luego me abrazo. Yo no pude hacer nada, aun estaba impactada de lo que había pasado anteriormente.

-Perdóname – susurro en mi oreja

Una gota de agua cayó en mi cabeza. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero un fuerte golpe en mi nuca me hizo callar. Poco después sentí como caía al suelo, todo se había vuelto oscuro.

Había caído inconsciente…

* * *

Si!! me eh autoregalado un corto ShadAmy! (mi 1° pareja favo... por favor! no se enojen y no me lanzen tomates!!)  
A contestar unos reviews!

Minami-Chaan: Gracias por tu opinion! espero verte nuevamente por aqui ^^

Katy la eriza: Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Realmente significan mucho para mi T.T... espero verte hasta el final del fic... aunque... falta un buen numero (creo jeje ^^U)

ISC14: Igualmente gracias por tus reviews!! No estoy muy acostumbrada a hacer capitulos largos, no es lo mio jeje, pero hago lo mejor posible para que sean larguitos y entretenidos xD

DaughterOfEvil'09: No me patees!! ya la eh continuado T.T... xD Veo que hasta trajiste al lindo de Kanon... que mala eres con el ¬¬u xD sigo sin entender por que te da miedo Cream, esa conejita es muy linda! xDD

dArmiitHa: Yay!! logre ponerte como quize xD (creo que fuiste la unica jeje) Si estas leyendo esto, pues que bueno! eso significa que no te moriste xD Muchas gracias por tus reviews y tambien por tu felicitacion! ^^

Bueno, eso es todop... R&R Please!


	6. Dudas

Hola a todos ^^  
Aqui les dejo la continuacion de este fanfic!  
Temo decirles que me encontrare sin internet por un tiempesillo v.v  
asi que tardare en actualizar, tanto esta historia como la otra (Deception)  
Asi que espero que no se molesten ^^U  
Bueno, basta de bla bla y al fic ¬¬ xD

* * *

**Dudas**

Desperté. Todo estaba oscuro, lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la televisión encendida. Observe a mí alrededor con cierta dificultad. Al reconocer el lugar me quede atónita: Me encontraba en el hospital.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando así recordar lo antes sucedido. Imágenes de Shadow y Sonic fueron los primeros que se me vinieron a la mente. Recuerdos borrosos aparecieron en mi mente: Shadow y yo estábamos cerca de un lago, luego Sonic peleando con él y después… nada, lo último no podía recordarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Susurre para mí

El ruido de la puerta me llamo la atención. Me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Amy? ¡Vaya, ya has despertado! – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas  
-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté, sin quitar mi mirada de él  
-¿Pues qué crees? Cuidándote, claro – dijo sentándose en un pequeño sofá  
-¿Qué hago aquí?

Note que su animada mirada cambio a una seria, cosa que se me hizo extraño.

-¿No lo recuerdas? – pregunto, viéndome directamente a los ojos

Cerré mis ojos. Trate de recordar algo más. La última parte de mi recuerdo se volvió claro. Él. Él era el responsable de que estuviera nuevamente en ese lugar.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté fuertemente la sabana con mis puños.

-No. Ya lo recuerdo – dije con un tono molesto  
-Lo siento, trate de hacer todo lo posible para salvarte de…  
-¿De quién? – Interrumpí - ¿De ti mismo?  
-¿Eh? ¿De que estas habla…?  
-No te hagas el idiota – interrumpí nuevamente, molesta  
-¿Estás bien? Jeje. Creo que el golpe te afecto  
-Al menos agradezco que estoy viva. ¡Ese golpe en la nuca que me diste pudo haberme matado!  
-Espera, ¿Golpe en la nuca?  
-Ahora sales con que no te acuerdas. El día de mi cumpleaños, cuando estaba con Sha…  
-¿Tu cumpleaños? – me interrumpió – Amy, tu cumpleaños es en dos días

Me quede atónita. Que excusa tan patética. Sabía que ya había pasado mi cumpleaños y no pudo ser un sueño lo anterior, fue demasiado real para serlo…

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que pude decir. Vi como el comenzaba a reírse, cosa que me molesto aun más  
-Estar dos días inconsciente realmente te afecto  
-¿Dos días? – susurre  
-Jaja, así es

Fruncí el ceño. Me levante de la cama y camine difícilmente hacia la puerta pero Sonic se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?  
-A cualquier lugar donde no te pueda ver – dije, tratando de rodearlo para salir pero él no me dejo  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
-¡Porque no creo en tus mentiras! – conteste

Invoque mi Piko Piko Hammer y lo golpee en el estomago. Observe como se golpeaba de espalda contra la pared, cerca de la puerta. Intento levantarse, pero antes de hacerlo escupió sangre. Sonreí involuntariamente al ver aquello.

Se puso de pie. Rodeo con su brazo derecho su estomago y después se acerco a mí. Al ver esto alcé mi martillo y lo golpeé por segunda vez, pero ahora en la cabeza, lanzándolo ahora a la pared que se encontraba de mi lado izquierdo. Un poco de sangre comenzó a salir de la zona afectada. Camine hacia él, aun con la sonrisa marcada. No entendía por qué, pero disfrutaba de su dolor.

Alcé nuevamente mi martillo para golpearlo pero su voz me distrajo.

-Amy… ¿Por… que? – pregunto casi en susurro. Estaba débil.  
-Estoy cobrando venganza – respondí en un tono frio  
-¿Venganza? ¿Venganza de que no te haya podido salvar de aquel erizo?  
-¡Eso sucedió hace casi una semana!  
-No… no confundas la realidad… con un sueño - dijo entrecortado  
-No fue un sueño – susurre – No lo fue

Solté mi martillo. Me deje caer de rodillas. Coloque mis manos en mi rostro y comencé a llorar. No podía creer que eso había sido un sueño, tampoco podía creer que había golpeado a unos de mis mejores amigos, jamás en mi vida lo había hecho. Sobresalte al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Sonic. Me sonreía. A pesar de lo que le había hecho él me estaba apoyando.

-Ya, ya. No llores – dijo, tratando de calmarme  
-Lo siento – susurre – Pero sigo sin creerte  
-¿Qué?

Lo noqueé con mi martillo. No quería que se interpusiera en mi camino otra vez. Debía encontrar respuestas por mí misma.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia levante a Sonic y lo acomode en la cama. Después camine hacia la puerta y la abrí un poco. Observe el pasillo de derecha a izquierda, al ver que no había nadie supe que era mi oportunidad para irme. Salí y caminé silenciosamente por los pasillos evitando que algún doctor o enfermera me viese. Sin darme cuenta, llegue a la entrada del hospital. Corrí sin destino alguno, solo quería encontrar al otro erizo de mi "sueño".

-¡Shadow! ¿Dónde estás? – Grite, tratando inútilmente de que él me escuchara  
-Buscas a Shadow ¿Eh? Por la forma que corrías pensé que buscabas a Sonic  
-Ni menciones a ese erizo, Rouge – dije molesta, evitando verla  
-Oh… ¿Problemas con el novio?  
-Él no es mi novio  
-¡Cielos! ¿Qué le has hecho a la verdadera Amy Rose? – Preguntó con un tono de broma – La verdadera Amy estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos que es la novia de Sonic  
-Esa Amy murió hace tiempo – dije deteniendo mi paso, aun sin verla – Desde que me di cuenta de que él no correspondería mis sentimientos deje de amarlo. Además, era solo un sueño infantil.  
-Vaya, si que has crecido, no puedo ni reconocerte  
-Yo tampoco… - susurre, comenzando a caminar  
-Volviendo al tema principal, ¿Para que buscas a Shadow? – pregunto mientras caminaba hasta llegar a mi altura  
-Quiero preguntarle algunas cosas  
-Ah no, déjame decirte de que yo ya se lo pedí – dijo cruzándose de brazos  
-¿Eh? – pregunte. No había entendido bien lo que quiso decir  
-Jaja. Fue una pequeña broma

Levante una ceja, pues seguía sin entenderle.

-Olvídalo – dijo con un tono malhumorado - ¿Qué clase de preguntas le harás?  
-Por favor, solo dime si sabes donde esta o no. Tengo prisa  
-Vamos, es joven la noche ¿Por qué la prisa?  
-Rouge – mencione cruzándome de brazos  
-De acuerdo, deja me contacto con él

Observe como se levantaba un poco el guante izquierdo hasta dejar a la vista algo parecido a un reloj, imagine que se trataba de un comunicador, como los que Tails había inventado hace tiempo para nosotros, solo que este parecía más avanzado. Oprimió un pequeño botón del aparato y espero. Después de unos segundos una imagen holográfica del erizo negro apareció sobre la pantalla de aquel aparato.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto malhumorado  
-¿Así saludas a tu amiga? Que descortés – se quejo la murciélago  
-Solo dime qué quieres  
-Ah, pues quiero tu Esmeralda Chaos y de paso la Esmeralda Maestra, ¿Crees que puedas dármelos?  
-¡Rouge! – Grité. No tenía tiempo para eso  
-¡Ah! Oye, no te enojes. No deberías pasar mucho tiempo con Shad, ya te pareces a él  
-¿Quién esta ahí? – preguntó Shadow  
-Ah, es Amy. Quiere hablar contigo  
-Entonces préstale tú comunicador para…  
-Preferiría que fuera personalmente – Interrumpí  
-En este momento estoy ocupado

Suspire con disgusto.

-¿Podría ser mañana? – pregunté  
-Bien. Te veré en tu casa  
-¡Hey! – Intervino Rouge - ¿Qué piensan hacer? – Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa  
-Nada de lo que piensa tu pervertida cabeza – dijo cruzándose de brazos  
-Malpensado. Yo pregunte de buena manera  
-Tu sonrisa me dijo otra cosa  
-¿Acaso no puedo sonreír?  
-¿Acaso no puedes callarte?  
-Yo no me voy a callar ¡Cállate tú!  
-¿Por qué debería? Pervertida  
-Pervertido el que contesto  
-Más bien la que comenzó a hablar de eso

Rodeé los ojos. Decidí irme, pues ya no quería escuchar su "conversación", además, tenía cosas en que pensar. Si realmente hubiese sido un sueño ¿Por qué pareció tan real? No… no podía ser, algo no encajaba. Esperaba que con la ayuda de Shadow pudiera resolver alguna de estas dudas que rondaban por mi mente, pero lamentablemente las respuestas tendrían que ser contestadas el día siguiente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ momento de reviews!

Katy la eriza: Me alegro que te haya gustado! y ya no esperes mas, aqui esta la continuacion xD

ISC14: Muchas gracias ^^. Jeje espero que este capitulo tambien sea "otro gran capitulo" ^^

DaughterOfEvil'09: Hay hermanita xD, que podemos hacer contigo -.-U... xD Repito: Cream es linda... solo que tu eres todo lo opuesto a ella por eso dices que no lo es xDD

Shadow_Storm15: Muchisisimas gracias por los reviews y por tu felicitacion! xD Espero verte por aqui nuevamente!. Deja respondo a tus preguntas: Sip, en esta historia Sonic tiene 21 años (Cool!!). Si no te diste cuenta, el Dejavu que tuvo Amy en el 4° capi fue lo que sucedio en el 2° capi ^^, sobre si Sonic queria hacer "eso" con Amy... pues... cuando lo escribi no lo pense, pero cuando lo revise si lo pense xD en otras palabras... pues mas o menos xDD yo jamas seria capaz de escribir algo como eso... y si lo escribo pues seria algo leve jeje. En este fic no tengo definido bien la pareja: Puede ser SonAmy o ShadAmy, pues si te has dado cuenta hay mucho de ambos xD. Bueno... creo que es todo, alguna duda me dices con toda confianza ^^

Eso es todo ^^  
Nos leemos cuando pueda v.v  
R&R Please!


	7. Disculpa

Hola a todos ^^  
Aaaaah, Gracias a Dios me instalaron el internet!!  
Wii, podre continuar las historias! ^^  
Bueno, bueno, aqui les dejo la otra parte ^^  
Se llevaran una sorpresita... muahaha!

* * *

**Disculpa**

El timbre de la puerta me despertó. Abrí lentamente mis ojos con cierto fastidio y me levante de la cama hasta quedar sentada. Talle mis ojos y luego dirigí mi vista al reloj, este marcaba las 7:26 de la mañana. El timbre sonó nuevamente. Me levante y me dirigí al baño. Me lave la cara con agua fría para así despertarme completamente, luego me arregle mi cabello, para así no verme tan desarreglada. Escuche una vez más el timbre de la puerta. Camine a paso rápido hacia la puerta, no quería hacer esperar más a mi visita.

Abrí la puerta y vi que el erizo de color azabache se estaba alejando.

-¡Shadow! – grite, logrando captar su atención

Él giro su cabeza y me vio, después dio media vuelta y camino de regreso. Le abrí paso para dejarlo entrar y una vez dentro cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

-Pensé que no me abrirías – dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá  
-Lo siento, me encontraba dormida – dije apenada

Un incomodo silencio se apodero de la sala por unos minutos hasta que decidí romperlo.

-¿Quisieras… Humm… Un vaso con agua? – pregunte entrecortado, algo nerviosa

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien… ahorita te lo traigo

Camine hacia la cocina. Tome del refrigerador una jarra llena de agua y la puse sobre la mesa. Agarre un vaso y serví agua en el. Note como mi mano temblaba un poco. Estaba nerviosa, después de lo ocurrido jamás volvería a ver a Shadow como un simple amigo. Lo extraño era que él estaba calmado, como si no hubiera pasado nada. "-No confundas la realidad con un sueño" Recordé las palabras de Sonic. No fue un sueño y si lo fuera… ¿Por qué Shadow? ¿Por qué él y no Sonic? Si, es verdad, me enamore hace tiempo de él, pero en esos tiempos aun sentía algo por aquel erizo de púas azuladas. Estaba confundida.

-¡Rose!

Sobresalte al escuchar mi nombre. Sentí el agua mojando mi mano, note que el agua escurría del vaso. Levante la jarra, ahora vacía, y lo coloque sobre la mesa, al igual que el vaso. Fui por un trapo para secarme pero al dar un paso me resbale. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, esperando el duro golpe, cosa que nunca llego. Sentí una mano entre mis hombros y otra en mi cintura. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos rubí.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie  
-Eh… si – conteste levemente sonrojada  
-Te noto nerviosa, ¿A qué se debe?  
-Ahm… es que… no pude dormir bien – dije, tomando un trapeador para secar el charco de agua que había en el suelo  
-Dime la verdad – Dijo quitándome el trapeador de las manos  
-Ya te lo dije – dije levemente molesta  
-¿Entonces para eso me llamaste? ¿Un simple insomnio?

Silencio. No sabía que contestar, pero para saber las respuestas a mis preguntas, tenía que decir la verdad. Escogí cuidadosamente mis palabras, pues no quería que se sintiera incomodo al recordar "aquello".

-¿No lo recuerdas? – pregunte, dándole la espalda.  
-¿Recordar qué?

Suspire y me di media vuelta, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Aquella tarde, en el lago  
-¿Lago?  
-Ya sabes, el día de mi cumpleaños  
-¿Tu cumpleaños?  
-Si… hace tres días

Me miro confundido.

-Rose… eso es mañana

Quede inmóvil. No, no podía ser cierto, me negaba a creerlo. Eso había sido tan real como para solo ser un sueño.

-Shadow – susurre, pero logre captar su atención – ¿Tú no has tenido algún sueño que se haya sentido tan real, como si lo fuera?  
-A veces  
-¿Qué haces al saber eso?  
-Acepto el hecho de que fue un sueño

Suspire nuevamente. Tenía que afrentar la verdad: Fue un sueño. Más bien, una pesadilla.

-Sonic tenía razón, fue un simple sueño, y por mi exigencia de no creerle lo lastime – susurre, molesta conmigo misma  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Nada. Lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo  
-No te preocupes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo  
-Sí. Muchas gracias – Agradecí, regalándole una sonrisa

Lo acompañe a la entrada. Me estiro la mano para despedirse pero yo le di un beso en la mejilla. Parecía confundido por mi extraña reacción, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Una vez sola, fui a cambiarme para salir, me puse uno pantalón blanco, una blusa verde con brillos y unos tenis blancos. Debía que ir con Sonic para pedirle disculpas, solo esperaba que él no estuviera molesto.

-Quizás deba darle un pequeño regalo – pensé.

Me dirigí a la cocina nuevamente. Tal vez un pequeño pastel de chocolate me ayudaría un poco. Tarde casi dos horas en preparar el pastel, hace mucho que no hacia uno, quizás ya había perdido "el toque", lo único que esperaba que me hubiese salido bien. Empaque el pastel en una caja rosada, cuidando que la decoración de merengue del pastel no se arruinara.

Salí de mi hogar y prendí camino a casa de Tails, quizás él estaría ahí.

Tarde media hora en llegar. Suspire antes de tocar el timbre. Observe la caja que llevaba en mis manos, temía que no le gustara, más bien, que no me perdonara, entendería si no lo hiciera. Suspiré nuevamente y toque el timbre. Pasaron cinco minutos para que abrieran la puerta.

-¿Hola?  
-Hola Tails – salude, fingiendo una sonrisa  
-¡Amy! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Estoy buscando a Sonic, ¿Esta aquí?  
-Me temo que no. Fue a dar una vuelta  
-¿Sabes a donde?  
-Humm… creo que menciono un lago

Me sorprendí al escuchar el lugar. ¿Sera el lago que encontré hace tiempo?

-Oh… muy bien. Gracias de todos modos  
-Cuando quieras

Después de despedirme, me dirigí a aquel lago, tenía pocas posibilidades de que fuera ese lugar donde estaba, pues él podía visitar cualquier lugar que quisiera gracias a su velocidad.

Media hora después llegue a mi destino, con la mirada observe todo el lugar, parecía que no había nadie. Suspire desanimadamente. Decidí tomar un descanso, pues hacer el pastel y andar caminando de un lado a otro era realmente cansado. Me senté debajo del primer árbol que vi, el cual resulto ser el de las iniciales grabadas. Fruncí el ceño al recordar mi "sueño". Aun no estaba completamente convencida de eso, algo dentro de mi seguía sin poder creer aquello, ¿Acaso fue una señal? ¿Señal de que? No, eso no tenía demasiado sentido. ¿Una visión? Quizás… pero… ¿Pasaría mañana?

-¡Aaah! – Grité - ¡Acéptalo! ¡Fue un simple y estúpido sueño! – Me dije a mi misma. Me sentía tonta, sabía que al gritar no me traería ninguna respuesta.  
-Si sigues gritando, creerán que estás loca

Salte al escuchar aquella voz. Dirigí mi mirada al árbol y vi como en una de sus ramas descansaba el erizo que buscaba.

-¡Me asustaste! – Me queje  
-Sí, también me da gusto verte - Dijo sarcásticamente

Baje la mirada. Él seguía molesto conmigo.

-No… no esperaba verte por aquí  
-No te preocupes, ya me iba

Bajo del árbol en un salto y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Sonic, espera! – Grite

Él volteo a verme. Observe una venda en su cabeza, levemente ensangrentada. Me sentí mal al recordar los golpes que le había dado.

-Yo… lo siento – dije, evitando verlo  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
-Por lo que hice ayer. Tu solo querías ayudarme y yo... te lastime  
-Nah. Estabas asustada, ¿No es cierto?  
-Sí pero… eso no me da derecho de golpearte  
-Jeje. No tiene importancia. Además, ya paso

Sonreí levemente. Logre que me perdonara.

-Ah… ten – alcé la caja  
-¿Uh? ¿Qué es?  
-Es un pastel. Lo hice para ti

Camino hacia mí y tomo la caja. La abrió cuidadosamente y luego sonrió.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Tomo el tenedor que había colocado dentro de la caja y llevo un pedazo de pastel a su boca. Cerré los ojos, solo esperaba que no lo escupiera.

-¡Esta delicioso!  
-¿Enserio? – pregunté, levemente sorprendida  
-Claro, deberías probar  
-Ehm… no, gracias  
-Vamos, insisto

Iba a decir algo más pero él aprovecho para meterme un pedazo de pastel en la boca. Me sorprendí, no sabía nada mal.

-Mmh, esta rico  
-¿Verdad que sí? Vamos, otro bocado  
-No, lo hice para ti, no para mí  
-Ándale, otro, abre la boquita  
-¡Sonic!

Comenzó a jugar conmigo y yo le seguí el juego. Él ponía el pedazo de pastel enfrente de mi boca y yo movía mi cabeza a otro lado, haciendo lo posible por evitarlo. Coloco nuevamente el pedazo frente a mi boca y yo, al moverme para evitarlo, rose con mis labios el pedazo haciendo que cayera, manchando mi blusa.

-Oh, genial – musite molesta  
-Uy, lo siento  
-No fue tu culpa. Puse unas cuantas servilletas en la caja

Sonic observo dentro de la caja, saco una servilleta y limpio el merengue que había en mi blusa, sin poder quitar la mancha café en ella.

-Sera difícil quitar esta mancha – dije levemente molesta  
-Ah… tienes un poco merengue en los labios, déjame limpiarte

Suspire. Sentí que me trataba como una niña pequeña, cosa que me molesto un poco. Envés de sentir la servilleta, sentir el dedo de Sonic, manchándome completamente los labios con merengue, no entendí el porqué.

-Oye, pensé que…  
-Cierra los ojos – me interrumpió

Me sorprendí a tal petición. Cerré los ojos y espere, pero lo que recibí me dejo helada. Con su lengua comenzó a lamer el merengue de mis labios, saboreándolo lentamente. Después de unos minutos, unió sus labios con los míos, dándome un beso, un beso del cual no quería separarme. Coloco sus manos en mi espalda, atrayéndome más a él mientras que yo coloqué mis manos en sus hombros. Después de un largo tiempo nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, vi que él seguía con los ojos cerrados, enseñando una sonrisa traviesa.

-Wow. Eso fue mejor que el pastel

Sonreí involuntariamente a tal comentario.

-Mira, ya es de noche. El tiempo se pasa volando cuando estas con la chica que te gusta  
-¿Qué?  
-Ten, te lo quería dar mañana, pero creo que ahora tendré que cambiar de regalo

Puso en mi mano una rosa naranja. Observe detenidamente la flor, por alguna razón se me hacia conocida. Comencé a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo cual hizo que cayera de rodillas. Puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza, tratando inútilmente calmar el dolor. Cerré fuertemente los ojos. Empecé a sentir un inmenso dolor en el estomago, no sabía qué era lo que lo había provocado.

-¡Amy! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – Escuche a Sonic gritarme, con un tono preocupado.

Trate de contestarle, pero caí inconsciente, a causa del terrible dolor…

* * *

OMG! ni yo misma esperaba escribir algo asi, y tampoco de esta parejita xD  
Hora de reviews!

dArmiitHa: No hay nada que temer, ya actualice el fic ^^ esperaba tardar mas pero gracias a que me intalaron el internet, ya pude continuar ^^... espero y te guste el capi

ISC14: Muchisisisimas gracias!! Sobre Sonic... hasta a mi me dio penita al escribirlo... pero se lo merecia xDD... bueno, almenos para mi jeje... es que aveces Sonic es un poco... ok dejemelos hasta ahi xD

daneliz': Gracias por tu review!! O.O ya actualice, no me hagas daño T.T!... xD jaja estas de suerte... esta vez le toco a Sonic estar con Amy OwO

Amy Mustang: Me alegro mucho al saber que te gusta esta historia ^^. SonAmy... ShadAmy.. habra de uno y del otro ^^... no tengo definido bien la pareja para este fic, pero ese problema ya pronto acabara (y con esto no me refiero a que se va a acabara el fic, no se exactamente cuantos capitulos saldran, eso dependera de mi amiga Imaginacion xD)

Espero y sigan leyendo ^^  
R&R Please!


	8. Recuerdos

Konnichiwa!  
Aqui dejando el siguiente capitulo del fic  
Espero y les agrade!

* * *

**Recuerdos**

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – Me pregunte. Todo a mí alrededor era oscuridad  
-¡Amy! – Me llamo una voz entre las sombras.  
-¿Qué sucede?

Me quede atónita… esa voz era la mía, pero yo no era la que había contestado.

Todo el lugar comenzó a iluminarse. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo el lugar quedo completamente visible. Me encontraba dentro de una casa. Por las decoraciones y su música supuse que se trataba de una fiesta. Observe el lugar detenidamente, de derecha a izquierda. Vi a todos mis amigos disfrutando de la fiesta, sonreí un poco al verlos tan felices, pero después me quede helada. Sentada, alado de la mesa de bocadillos, me encontraba yo, o más bien dicho otro yo. Observe como Sonic le entregaba una flor naranja, ella la observo confundida. Por alguna extraña razón se me hacia familiar la escena.

El lugar empezó a cambiar. Arboles comenzaron a aparecer a mi alrededor, después se comenzó a incendiar el lugar. Extrañamente no sentía el calor del fuego. Busque con la mirada alguna señal de vida hasta que encontré a mi otro yo y a los demás. Enfrente del grupo se encontraban dos erizos, quienes observaban un robot, que era controlado por Eggman desde la parte de arriba de la maquina. Una luz blanca capto mi atención. Me acerque a él, esperando encontrar lo que creaba aquella esfera, pero no encontré nada, solamente la esfera, creciendo mas y mas. ¿Acaso era un robot invisible? Era lo más probable.

El rayo fue lanzado. Me asuste al ver a quien se dirigía. Mi otro yo corrió hacia el erizo azul, salvándolo del ataque, pero ella no pudo evitarlo. Impactada y horrorizada observe como ella era atravesada por el rayo. Escupí sangre, había sentido aquel terrible dolor. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse un poco. Caí de rodillas y coloque ambos brazos alrededor de mi estomago.

-¡¡No!! – Escuche a Shadow gritar

Observe donde anteriormente se encontraba la esfera. Un erizo blanco se encontraba parado, viéndome mientras sonreía siniestramente.

-Adiós, Amy Rose – Dijo alzando su mano, creando una esfera blanca  
-No… ¡NO!

***

-¡Aaaaaah! - Grité

Me levante de la cama, asustada. Estaba agitada y sudaba frio. Trate de calmarme al notar que me encontraba en mi habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso? – me pregunté

Escuche la puerta abrirse, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, encontrándome con Sonic.

-¡Amy! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado  
-Eh… si  
-Qué alivio… ¿un mal sueño?  
-Eso creo…

Observe como él se sentaba a mi lado. Baje la mirada, vi como en mis manos caían unas cuantas gotas de agua, estaba llorando sin que me diera cuenta. Sentí como el erizo azul pasaba su brazo por mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia él, haciendo que me recargara en su pecho. Me sonroje un poco.

-Parecía tan real – dije, tratando de calmarme  
-No te preocupes Amy, ya pasó – me susurró – Además, yo estoy a--  
-En mi sueño… – interrumpí – alguien me mato… - susurre lo ultimo  
-Fue una pesadilla, es todo  
-¿Pero qué tal si significa algo? ¿Qué tal si fue una visión? ¿O qué tal si…?

Quede inmóvil. Mis labios fueron sellados por los de Sonic. Fruncí un poco el ceño, pues no esperaba que en un momento como ese me besara, pero después de unos minutos, ese gesto me calmo un poco, podría decir que hasta por un momento olvide aquella terrible "pesadilla".

-Sea o no una visión, yo estaré ahí para salvarte  
-Gracias – agradecí, sonriendo un poco – Necesito... un tiempo a solas, ¿Podrías esperarme abajo?  
-No necesitas preguntarlo

Agradecí nuevamente. No esperaba todo ese apoyo por parte de él, pues anteriormente siempre huía de mí. Reí un poco al recordar los viejos tiempos, al final había logrado estar con el chico que me gustaba, quizás no éramos una pareja oficial, pero por lo que había sucedido el día anterior y hace unos instantes, no tardaríamos en serlo. Fruncí un poco el ceño al pensar en eso.

Tomé una ducha. Giré la perilla del agua y espere a que se calentara. Después de unos minutos entre a la bañera. Note que salía un poco de vapor a causa del agua caliente, pero extrañamente yo la sentía fría. Me recargue en la pared, mi cabeza comenzó a doler. Cerré fuertemente los ojos. Imágenes de un bosque comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente. Estaba lloviendo, sentía que no podía moverme.

-_¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás esperando a que te mate?_

Escuche una voz, me era realmente familiar. Busque con la mirada al dueño, se encontraba delante de mí.

_-¿Acaso no quieres matarme?_ – Pregunté sin saber porqué  
-_Me encantaría, pero me gustaría hacerte una prueba_

Alzó su mano al cielo y creó una esfera blanca. Lanzo la esfera hacia mí. No pude hacer nada para esquivarlo, solo cerré los ojos y espere el impacto.

_-¡¡Amy!!_

Abrí los ojos rápidamente. Me encontraba nuevamente en la regadera. Coloque mi mano en mi corazón, tratando así que latiera a su ritmo normal. Me encontraba asustada, pero más que nada… confusa. ¿Acaso esa… prueba de la que me hablo aquel erizo estaba relacionada con mis sueños? Tenía cierta lógica.

Terminé de bañarme. Me enrede en la toalla y salí del baño. Tome del closet una falda roja, una blusa blanca, un chalequito del mismo color que la falda y un par de botas rojas con blanco, estas eran parecidas a las que usaba hace tiempo, solo que estás tenían pelusa en la parte de arriba. Una vez ya cambiada camine escaleras abajo. Me encontré a Sonic sentado en el sofá, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí ya que él era una persona de poca paciencia.

-¿Piensas ir a algún lado?  
-Pues… si… a casa de Tails  
-¿Se puede saber a qué? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja  
-Quiero preguntarle algo  
-Bueno… ¿Puedo acompañarte?  
-Si quieres

Ambos salimos de mi hogar. Poco después de prender camino me tomo de la mano, cosa que me hizo sonrojar un poco. Si eso también fuera un sueño desearía jamás despertarme. Agite mi cabeza un poco, debía concentrarme en algo más importante, pero no podía, estar al lado de él me desconcentraba por completo. Maldije mi corazón en ese momento, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era estar enamorada… nuevamente. Me había prometido no volver a amarlo, por todo el sufrimiento que me había hecho hace tiempo, pero después de lo ocurrido, era realmente difícil. Deje escapar una lagrima, sabía que pocas veces lograba lo que quería.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Me preguntó, limpiándome la lagrima con su dedo índice  
-Nada… solo pensaba  
-¿Fue por el sueño?  
-Si – Mentí

Me tomo por la espalda y me atrajo hacia él. Sentí como me comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía realmente porque. Cerré los ojos y correspondí el gesto, él me abrazo un poco más, como si no quiera separarse de mí, cosa que me extraño un poco.

-Siempre te protegeré, recuérdalo – Susurro en mi oreja

Asentí con mi cabeza. Segundos después nos separamos y retomamos el camino, pero antes me tomo de la mano nuevamente. Sonreí un poco.

Observe a la distancia la casa de Tails. A los pocos minutos ya nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de él. Sonic me soltó la mano y toco el timbre, me sorprendí por su acción, ¿Acaso le apenaba hacerlo frente a sus amigos? Fruncí el ceño al pensar aquello. Suspire y decidí no tomarle mucha importancia y esperé a que abrieran la puerta.

-¿Hola?  
-¿Qué tal Tails? – Saludó Sonic  
-¡Hola Sonic! ¡Hola Amy! – Saludo animadamente el zorro de dos colas

Tails nos dejo pasar a su hogar. Eché una mirada al lugar, todo parecía normal hasta que encontré debajo de un cojín unas decoraciones, ¿Qué hacia eso ahí escondido? Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir un abrazo de mi joven amigo.

-¡Felicidades! – Dijo Tails  
-Humm… ¿Gracias? – Dije dudosa. Después recordé que era mi cumpleaños, cosa que me dejo momentáneamente atónita.  
-¿Qué les trae por aquí?  
-Amy quería preguntarte algo, ¿No es así?  
-Ehm… si. Sonic, podrías dejarnos un momento

Él arqueo la ceja, confundido por mi petición. Asintió con la cabeza y salió de la casa.

-¿Por qué le pediste eso?  
-No quiero distracciones. – Susurre. Observe a mi joven amigo, parecía preocupado - Tails, necesito tu ayuda  
-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con un tono preocupado  
-¿Recuerdas al erizo que peleo contra Sonic y Knuckles?  
-Uhm sí, pero ¿Qué tie--?  
-Necesito que recolectes información de él – lo interrumpí  
-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?  
-Eh tenido extraños sueños… y creo que están relacionados con ese erizo blanco. Por favor Tails – Le roge  
-Podría intentarlo, pero no te aseguro nada  
-Muchas gracias – Le agradecí, ahora podía estar un poco más calmada

Salí del lugar. Me extraño no ver al erizo azul, pero pensaba que era mejor para mí. Había otro lugar al cual ir, esperaba que ellos me pudieran ayudar también, pues al fin y al cabo eran detectives. Caminaba afueras de la ciudad, esperando recordar la ubicación de ellos. Recordé que me habían dicho la nueva ubicación del equipo, solo los había visitado una vez, pero eso fue hace tiempo.

El sol se estaba ocultando. Me di por vencida. Había estado buscando por horas. Estaba cansada, lo mejor era que al día siguiente seguiría buscando. Al menos pude pedirle ayuda a uno de mis amigos, eso me calmaba un poco. Me dirigí a mi hogar, para tomar así un bien merecido descanso.

-¡Rose!

Escuche a alguien a mis espaldas. Me gire levemente para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Shadow? Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí  
-De hecho te buscaba – dijo deteniéndose frente a mi  
-¿Eh? ¿Para qué? – pregunté confundida  
-Acompáñame y lo sabrás – Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por la dirección que había llegado  
-Lo siento, pero me encuentro cansada  
-¿Cansada? – Preguntó, deteniendo su paso  
-Sí. Buscaba a alguien desde hace un buen rato.  
-Lo entiendo, pero dudo que lo hagan ese grupo que consideras tus amigos

Suspire, luego sonreí por dos cosas. La primera fue porque entendí el por qué me estaba buscando, quería llevarme a lo que seguro era una fiesta sorpresa. Lo deduje fácilmente tras recordar las decoraciones "escondidas". Lo segundo fue por que recordaba que Shadow jamás acepto por amigos a los que yo tenía, las únicas amigas que tenia eran Rouge y yo, o eso esperaba.

-Diles a los invitados que la cumpleañera no llegara

Sonrió un poco.

-Eres lista…  
-Gracias – agradecí el cumplido  
-Eso es algo que me gusta de ti – agregó

Me sonroje levemente tras escuchar eso. Observe como se acercaba a mí, deteniéndose a solo unos cuantos centímetros. Con su mano rozó mi mejilla. Me sonroje más ante esa acción. Trate de evitar verlo a los ojos, pero él me tomó del mentón, obligándome a verle. Corto un poco más la distancia que nos separaba. Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro. Me acerque un poco más a él, haciendo que nuestros labios casi se rozaran, pero una voz me distrajo.

-¿Arruino algo?

Esa voz me dejo helada. Me separe de Shadow, di lentamente la vuelta y lo vi, aquel erizo causante de mis pesadillas. Di un par de pasos hacia tras, quedando alado del erizo azabache. Él se coloco enfrente de mí, protegiéndome del erizo.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó, colocándose en posición de ataque  
-Tú no te metas – dijo el erizo, alzando su brazo

Una luz blanca rodeo a Shadow. Este comenzó a levitar y después fue lanzado a unos metros atrás, cayendo bruscamente de espaldas al suelo. Trate de correr hacia él para ayudarlo, pero quede inmovilizada. Sin que yo quisiera me di la vuelta y camine hacia el erizo blanco.

-Con que ¿Buscando información de mi, eh? – dijo el erizo  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunté, tratando de liberarme  
-Yo tengo muchos nombres, y quiero muchas cosas, entre ellas: A ti  
-¡Suéltala!

Observe como Shadow corría, o más bien, patinaba hacia él. Quiso darle un fuerte golpe pero el erizo, con una velocidad impresionante, esquivo el golpe y aprovecho para darle una patada en el estomago, mandándolo a un par de metros atrás. Vi como Shadow se levantaba del suelo con un poco de dificultad, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue rodeado nuevamente por el aura blanca. Fue elevado al cielo, después el aura desapareció y él fue dejado caer desde una gran altura. El aura apareció nuevamente y lo elevo al cielo, desde la misma distancia lo dejo caer. Esto se repitió una y otra vez. Yo seguía bajo el poder del erizo, no podía hacer nada para tratar de evitarlo. Comencé a llorar al escuchar sus gritos de dolor, debía ser algo o si no sería el fin la él.

-¡¡Déjalo en paz!! – Ordené  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te agrada lo que ves? – dijo el erizo, sonriendo siniestramente  
-Por favor… - susurre - ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo pero deja a Shadow en paz! – Suplique  
-Así que la "Forma de vida suprema" tiene que depender de una chica ¿Eh? – Dijo con un tono burlón – Patético

Hizo levitar a Shadow nuevamente. Al dejarlo caer le lanzo una especie de cuchilla de luz. Me quede horrorizada al ver lo que sucedió. La extraña cuchilla había perforado por completo su pecho. En menos de un segundo su pelaje blanco se había tornado completamente rojo. Cerré los ojos, no podía creer lo que sucedía.

-¡Eres un maldito! – Le grité con todas mis fuerzas

Un terrible dolor sentí en el pecho. Baje la mirada y encontré una de esas extrañas cuchillas enterrada en mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón. Caí al suelo de espaldas. Trate de agarrar la cuchilla con mis manos, pero me fue imposible.

-Perdóname Shadow… - susurre difícilmente

Solté una última lágrima, antes de que todo se volviera completamente oscuro.

* * *

O.O Por alguna razon siento que sere asesinada por haber escrito eso ultimo... espero y mi corazonada se equivoque xDD

DaughterOfEvil'09: Omg! Trajiste a la loca contigo O.O, Dame un autografo Esther!! ^^... eh... con respecto a la historia... ¡No soy pervert! Bueno... eso ni yo me lo creo xD tal ves un poquito... pero no tanto xD... te digo, cumplir 15 realmente me afecto xD ¿Desde cuando me das ordenes? si quiero que sea SonAmy asi sera ¬¬... xD pero no te enojes hermanis, pronto le tocara nuevamente a Shadow... eso creo ^^u

Shadow_Storm15: Gracias por los reviews! Jeje, bueno... si leiste lo de arribita, pues si soy media pervertida, no exageradamente como para escribir un lemmon o algo por el estilo (o si soy capaz?? Muahaha!) OwO xDD Me alegro que te gustara el SonAmy xD realmente dudaba poner esa parte donde Sonic lamia los labios de Amy... pero que te digo, ¡No pude resistirme! xDD OMG! ¿Te comeras a Sonic?, pobrecito... ¡Dejame un poco! ¡Quiero probar! xDD

ISC14: Jeje muchas gracias por el review!! ¿Amy y Sonic hicieron las pases? Jeje bueno, hicieron algo mas que eso xD. Jaja pues tienes razón en lo ultimo... ¡No puedo elegir entre SonAmy y ShadAmy! ¡Me encantan ambos! (Ejem... aunque el ShadAmy un poco mas xD)

Nos leemos luego!


	9. Esperanza

Yay! Finalmente he actualizado xD  
Lamento haberme tardado...  
Andaba ocupada en otras cosas v.v  
Pero aqui esta! Disfrutenlo ^^

* * *

**Esperanza**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos. Note que el sitio estaba casi completamente oscuro. Después de unos cuantos segundos, identifique el lugar gracias a los leves rayos de luz que la luna mandaba atreves de la ventana. Fruncí el ceño. Me encontraba nuevamente en el hospital. ¿Acaso había sido otra pesadilla?

Me acomodé para quedar sentada en la cama, para así tratar de pensar mejor. Nada de lo que me ocurría tenía sentido… Cerré los ojos y espere a que alguna imagen regresara a mi mente. Grave error. Recordé como uno de mis mejores amigos, Shadow, era asesinado a sangre fría por aquel erizo desconocido.

El erizo blanco… Aquel maldito erizo debía ser la causa de que todo esto me pasara. Tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que acabar con estas "pesadillas" que me amenazaban constantemente… Pero… ¿Cómo saber si lo que estaba viviendo no era más que otro sueño? No… Debía que encontrarlo, fuera o no un sueño.

Me levante de la cama. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era salir de este lugar. Camine hacia la puerta y gire de la perilla con lentitud. Abrí la puerta, lo suficiente para poder asomarme a ambos lados y asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo. Sonreí al ver todo despejado. Comencé a correr, tratando de no hacer ruido y así no ser vista por alguien. Me detuve al escuchar a alguien acercarse. Vi a los lados buscando un lugar para ocultarme, pero no me quedo de otra más que esconderme en alguna habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrí la puerta que se encontraba a mi derecha y entré, cerrando después la puerta a mis espaldas. Me alegre al ver que en esa habitación no había paciente alguno. Pegue mi oreja a la puerta para tratar de escuchar a aquella persona que pasaba por ahí. Escuche unos murmullos. Poco a poco se alcanzaba a escuchar mejor. La voz se me hizo conocida. Se trataba de aquel doctor que me había atendido en ocasiones pasadas, parecía que hablaba con alguna enfermera o algún paciente. Le reste importancia y solo espere a que se fueran.

Me alarme al escuchar como los pasos de ambos cesaban cerca de la puerta. ¿Acaso iban a entrar aquí? Cerré los ojos y espere. Después de unos largos minutos, escuche como el doctor y su acompañante seguían su camino. Suspire aliviada. Abrí la puerta para poder observar a aquel dúo, pero, como por arte de magia, habían desaparecido. Lo más probable era que hubiesen entrado a alguna habitación. Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento para resolver un simple misterio, tenía que encontrar a aquel erizo.

Después de un par de minutos divise la entrada del lugar. Sonreí victoriosa.

-¿Amy? - Pare en seco. Parece que había cantado victoria antes de tiempo.

Me gire lentamente hasta observar al dueño de aquella inconfundible voz. Era Sonic. Estaba parado frente a una puerta de vidrio que apenas terminaba de cerrarse. Arriba de la puerta, pegado en la pared, había un cartel con la palabra "cafetería" en ella. Ahora entendía el por qué Sonic llevaba un vaso de café en sus manos. Observe los ojos esmeralda del erizo, parecía confundido y sorprendido de verme ahí.

-¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunte nerviosa, pues no esperaba verlo ahí  
-Lo mismo te pregunto – Respondió, con un tono serio  
-Yo… - Retrocedí un paso – Lo siento, me tengo que ir – Completé

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la entrada del lugar, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sonic ya se encontraba enfrente de mí, bloqueándome la salida.

-Dame una buena razón para dejarte pasar – Exigió cruzándose de brazos, asegurándose de no tirar su café.  
-Este… Yo… - Tartamudeé, pensando en una excusa

Fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos, ¿Quién era él para pedirme explicaciones?

-¿A ti que te importa? – Gruñí molesta  
-Mucho, aunque no lo creas – Respondió con el mismo tono

Cerré los ojos, tratando de calmarme, pues por alguna razón, quería golpear al erizo azul, pero no quería repetir aquella pesadilla.

-Hazte a un lado – Ordené  
-No. Tienes que volver

Fruncí un poco más el ceño y lo vi directamente a los ojos. Me sorprendí al ver como su mirada cambiaba a una de temor. ¿Acaso yo lo asuste?

-Amy… ¿Qué te pa-  
-Quítate – Le interrumpí – Tengo un asunto importante que atender

Espere a que Sonic se moviera, pero al no ver reacción alguna, decidí empujarlo hacia un lado, tirándolo accidentalmente al suelo. No sé si se debía a que no calcule mi fuerza o porque lo tome desprevenido, pero no le tome demasiada importancia y salí del hospital.

-¡Amy! ¡Espera!

Detuve mi paso con fastidio y me cruce de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté irritada.

Un incomodo silencio se presento. Mi paciencia se estaba acabada. Tenía que encontrar a aquel erizo blanco a cualquier costo y las distracciones no me ayudaban en nada. Solamente quería volver a mi vida normal, despertar de este maldito sueño, ¡Deshacerme de aquel erizo para lograrlo!

-Escucha Sonic, tengo prisa, así que no te entrome-  
-¿Por qué la prisa? – Pregunto con un tono confuso

El silencio regreso. Baje la mirada. No sabía qué hacer, ¿Decirle lo que ocurría? No estaba segura, puesto que la "última vez" no me había creído. Sobresalte un poco al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro. Levante la mirada hasta encontrarme con la de Sonic, en sus ojos se notaba preocupación. Di un largo suspiro, pensé que lo correcto sería decirle, además, necesitaría ayuda.

-Si te digo… ¿Prometes creerme? – Pregunte con la mirada baja  
-Eso depende

Fruncí levemente el ceño. Esa no era exactamente la respuesta que quería escuchar. No había de otra, tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Qué fecha es hoy? – Pregunté  
-Veintiuno de septiembre – Respondió, confundido por mi pregunta

Calle por un momento. No sabía cómo explicarle. Me llevo unos cuantos minutos aclarar mi mente, para poder así saber que decir.

-Estos tres días… por alguna razón, se están repitiendo – Observe como levantaba una ceja, confundido – para mí por lo que veo – concluí  
-Déjame ver si entendí – Dijo caminando alrededor de mi, cosa que me molesto un poco - ¿Este día tu ya lo viviste?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Enserio? Veamos… ¿Qué está a punto de pasar?  
-No estoy segura… Pero creo tener una idea – Le sonreí

Lo tome de la mano y lo obligué a seguirme. Si mi deducción era correcta, debía toparme con alguien en cualquier momento.

-Vaya, vaya. Miren a quienes tenemos por aquí – Dijo con un tono burlón - ¿Acaso están en una cita?

Sonreí tras escuchar aquella voz. Tenía razón: El día se estaba repitiendo

-Rouge. Esperaba verte por aquí – Dije, aun con la sonrisa marcada en mis labios  
-¿De verdad? – Pregunto con cierto asombro  
-Así es – Afirmé – Por cierto… ¿Podrías prestarme tu comunicador?  
-¿Comunicador? – Dudó perpleja  
-Sí, ese que llevas puesto en tu brazo izquierdo.

Parecía sorprendía al decir la ubicación de su aparato. Levantó su brazo y se quito un poco el guante, dejando ver el aparato.

-¿Me has estado espiando? – Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño  
-¿Qué? Claro que no – Respondí, negando con la cabeza  
-Si claro – Musitó molesta – ¡Esta cosa se lo robe a Eggman hace apenas media hora y el único que sabe que tengo uno es Shadow!

Estaba sorprendida, aunque no tanto como el erizo azul que se encontraba a mi lado. Sentí la mirada de ambos sobre mí, cosa que me molesto. Comencé a alejarme del lugar con paso rápido, casi parecía que trotaba. Escuche pasos detrás de mí, supe que me estaban siguiendo, pero no me importó. Tenía que enfocarme en cómo encontrar a aquel erizo, causante de los extraños sucesos que me ocurrían. Sabía que no podía contar con Sonic o Rouge, ya que ahora seguro pensaban que estaba loca, seguro que piensan que lo mejor para mi es ir a un hospital psiquiátrico. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda con solo el hecho de pensar en eso.

Divisé a lo lejos mi hogar. Quería ir ahí, entrar a mi baño para luego tomar una refrescante ducha y después dormirme en mi cómoda y caliente cama, sin ninguna preocupación ni nada, pero sabía que eso era imposible por ahora. Suspire pesadamente y me pase de largo.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, haya atrás esta tu casa – Dijo la murciélago, colocándose a mi lado derecho  
-Si me di cuenta – Rectifique - Pero primero tengo que pedirle un favor a alguien.  
-¿Se puede saber a quién? – Preguntó el erizo, colocándose a mi lado izquierdo  
-Eso no te incumbe – Susurre molesta  
-Y sale de nuevo con eso – Escuche decir al erizo.

Sonic se adelanto un poco para después bloquearme el paso. En su mirada se veía cierto enfado, pero también preocupación.

-Amy, tienes que regresar al hospital, ¡Estas confundiendo la realidad con lo que seguro fue un sueño! – Exclamó  
-No. Fue. Un. Sueño. – Murmuré con enfado, poniendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras.  
-Eso quieres creer – Susurro, cruzándose de brazos.

Apreté mis puños fuertemente. Mi paciencia había llegado al límite. Sin pensarlo dos veces, invoque mi Piko Piko Hammer y trate de golpear a Sonic, pero este, con un ágil movimiento, esquivo el ataque con facilidad. Me gire hacia él e intente golpearlo nuevamente. Me impresione al ver como detenía mi martillo con una patada. Note como sonreía traviesamente ante mi reacción, cosa que me molesto aun más. Di un par de saltos hacia atrás y me prepare para un tercer ataque. Observe detenidamente al erizo. Este se coloco en posición de pelea. Con la sonrisa aun marcada, alzo su brazo hacia mí con la mano abierta para después cerrarla dos veces seguidas, dándome a entender que quería que me le acercara. Apreté el mango del martillo con ambas manos y corrí hacia el erizo, pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo, salto por arriba de mi, dando una voltereta en el aire y después me dio una patada en mi espalda. Antes de caer al suelo, me gire rápidamente y golpee al erizo con todas mis fuerzas, lanzándolo a unos cuantos metros lejos de mí.

Me levante con cierta dificultad y vi como mi contrincante hacia lo mismo. Sonrió nuevamente, aunque ahora lo hacía con una mirada retadora mientras que con su pulgar limpiaba la línea de sangre que salía de su labio inferior.

Levante mi martillo con ambas manos y luego le sonreí, dándole a entender que estaba lista para el segundo round.

Al notar que ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar, decidí ser yo la que comenzara el ataque. Corrí hacia él y ataqué con mi martillo, pero él detuvo el ataque con su mano y después, con su otra mano, me golpeo en el estomago, provocando que soltara mi arma. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de mi estomago y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, había sido muy fuerte aquel golpe.

-Ahora… ¿Me podrías decir por qué me has atacado? – Preguntó el erizo mientras jugaba con mi martillo.  
-¡Ya te he dicho la razón! ¿Qué más quieres? – Gruñí molesta  
-Es que… creer en eso es difícil  
-Ya lo he notado

Con cierta dificultad, emprendí camino nuevamente. Ignoraba toda palabra del erizo azul, pues no estaba de humor para dirigirle la palabra. Agradecí que Rouge se encontrara en silencio durante el camino, al menos alguien sabía lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarme un poco.

Diez minutos después llegue a mi destino. Toque el timbre y espere con los brazos cruzados. Solo deseaba que el dueño no estuviera dormido. Después de unos cuantos segundos, la puerta se abrió.

-Hola Tails – Salude, tratando de sonar amable – Espero no haber venido en mal momento – Me disculpe, refiriéndome a la hora  
-¡Amy!, ¡Sonic!, ¡Rouge! ¿Qué les trae por aquí a esta hora? – Preguntó, dejándonos entrar a su morada  
-Pregúntale a la soñadora – Susurro Sonic  
-Cállate – Dije indignada.

Di un largo suspiro para relajarme un poco.

-Tails, necesito tu ayuda  
-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?  
-Necesito información sobre aquel erizo blanco. Al que se enfrento Sonic la otra vez  
-¿Uh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó curioso  
-Necesito averiguar algo – Conteste en susurro

Note la mirada confundida de Tails sobre mí. Después de un tiempo, asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala.

-¿Erizo blanco? – Interrogo Rouge  
-Si – Afirme  
-Eso quiere decir que ¿Todo lo que te pasa es a causa de ese erizo? – Preguntó Sonic, con una mirada seria  
-Pues… Eso es lo que creo – Murmuré  
-Bien… – Dijo el erizo azul, tronándose los dedos de ambas manos como si estuviera a punto de luchar – Eso cambia todo

Levante una ceja tras escuchar aquello.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me crees? – Pregunté sorprendida  
-Al principio no te había creído – Admitió nervioso – Pero ahora que mencionas al erizo, pues podría tener cierta relación con lo que te sucede.

Sonreí animadamente. Finalmente me habían creído. Sentía como una leve esperanza comenzaba a crecer.

-En ese caso, yo los ayudare – Intervino Rouge, apoyándome con una sonrisa.

La pequeña esperanza crecía cada vez más dentro de mí. Me arrepentí al no haber confiado en ellos, pero ahora, sabía que no me encontraba sola.

* * *

Hora de unos reviews n.n

Shadow_Storm15: No me mates T.T... soy muy joven para morir v.v xD. Gracias por tu review amiga! Claro que puedes decirme asi, de hecho siempre me dicen asi jeje. ¿Conque eso sabe Sonikku, eh? ¿Y que sabe Shadow? *¬*. ¡Genial! Te deje como queria... confundida xD... No te preocupes, todo se resolvera a su tiempo (cofcof locualquizassea cofcof enelsiguientecapitulo cofcof) Ehm... que molesta tos ¬¬U...

DaughterOfEvil'09: De verdad... tengo que dejar de juntarme contigo, soy mala influencia xD... Y lo repito, tu no me mandas ¬¬ (siento la mirada de Alysson) ehm... ehm... que me conecte mas? oki doki, lo que usted diga ^^U

ISC14: Gracias por el review ^^. Me resulto dificil matarlo... ¡No queria! pobesito de él T.T... sobre el erizo blanco, como dije arribita, todo se resolvera a su tiempo ^^...

R&R Please ^^  
Sayonara!


	10. Respuestas

Finally... xD  
despues de cuanto? dos meses? OMG...  
Bueno... mas vale tarde que nunca n.n

**

* * *

Respuestas**

Eran las diez y cuarto de la mañana. Me encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, dirigiéndome a la casa de mi joven amigo de dos colas.

Anteriormente, Tails nos había dicho a Sonic, Rouge y a mí que nos fuéramos a descansar ya que la investigación iba a tardar. Por más que le insistía en quedarme a esperar ahí, no logre convencerlo, así que no tuve opción más que retirarme junto con los demás.

Después de unos largos minutos llegue al lugar indicado. Toqué el timbre dos veces seguidas y espere. Tenía una enorme curiosidad de saber si había encontrado algo que me fuera útil. Paso un largo lapso de tiempo, así que pensé en volver a tocar el timbre, pero antes de lograr mi cometido, la puerta se abrió.

-Amy… - menciono antes de que un bostezo interrumpiera su habla - …No esperaba verte por aquí tan temprano – completó  
-Lamento haberte despertado – Me disculpé  
-No te disculpes, he estado despierto toda la noche  
-¡¿Qué?! – Exclame sorprendida - ¡Tails! – Reprendí  
-No te preocupes – Musito antes de dar otro largo bostezo - …No es la primera vez que lo hago… - Admitió – Por cierto, pasa, creo haber encontrado algo…

Sentí una enorme felicidad al escuchar aquellas palabras. Entre a la morada y cerré la puerta tras de mí, después seguí a mi joven amigo hasta la sala del lugar.

-Mira – Me dijo enseñando un libro que había tomado de una repisa  
-¿Uh? ¿Un libro? – Pregunté confundida  
-Es un libro de mitos y leyendas. Al buscar información del erizo blanco me tope con esto – Explico  
-¿Este libro tiene información del erizo?  
-No estoy seguro. Aun no lo he… - bosteza por tercera vez - …leído – completó  
-Necesitas descansar… Yo leeré el libro – Dije tomando lo antedicho  
-De acuerdo… si necesitas algo más, no dudes en pedírmelo  
-Muchas gracias Tails – Agradecí, dándole un amistoso abrazo

Después de despedirme, salí de la casa y emprendí camino a mi hogar. Observe el libro que tenia entre mis brazos… ¿Acaso las respuestas se encontraban en ese viejo libro? Observe la cubierta por unos segundos, este era muy sencillo y de color café, algo maltratado por el paso del tiempo. Abrí el libro hasta llegar al índice. Al leer los títulos de las secciones, me pareció estar leyendo un libro para niños. Seguí leyendo hasta detenerme en un titulo que capto mí atención: _Nazo, The White Hedgehog_

-Nazo… - Musite para mí –…El erizo blanco… ¿Sera él? – Me pregunté

Sin darme cuenta de cómo o cuando, caí sentada en el pavimento. Me había tropezado con algo… o con alguien.

-¡Auch! – Me queje – Lo siento mucho – Me disculpe avergonzada, buscando con la mirada el libro  
-No te preocupes… ¿Ah? ¿Acaso te conozco?

Levante mi mirada hacia aquella persona. Me sorprendí al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Tu qué crees? – Pregunte sonriente, levantándome del suelo  
-Refréscame la memoria linda – Pidió con una sonrisa traviesa. ¿Acaso quería coquetearme? Reí levemente tras aquel pensamiento  
-Veamos si te acuerdas de esto… - Aclare mi garganta un poco - ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, pero mi media naranja es Sonikku – Cité imitándome hace unos cuantos años

Tardo un poco para que la mirada confundida del erizo cambiara a una de asombro.

-¿Amy? ¡¿Amy Rose?! – Exclamó mi nombre  
-Exactamente – Afirmé  
-¡Wow! ¡Hace años que no te veo! – Dijo antes de darme un abrazo, el cual con gusto correspondí  
-Cinco años para ser exactos – Confirme, separándome de él  
-¡Pero cómo has crecido! ¡Te has vuelto toda una mujer!  
-Humm… Gracias… - Dije, sintiendo como un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas  
-¿Esta mi bro contigo? – Preguntó viendo por todos lados  
-No… ¿Por qué?  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso tu y el aun no son novios?  
-No, y no creo que algún día lo seamos – Dije levemente molesta  
-Entonces… quizás…  
-No te ilusiones tan rápido – Interrumpí de inmediato - ¡No puedo creer que aun te guste! – Exclame riendo

Realmente me costaba difícil creerlo, aun después de tanto tiempo sin vernos seguía gustándole al hermano de mi ex-amor platónico: Manic The Hedgehog.

-Bueno… algunas cosas no cambia – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa  
-Ya lo note… Por cierto… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Bueno… eh… solo vengo de paso – Tartamudeo

Suspiré y me crucé de brazos

-Manic… sabes muy bien que a mí no me engañas  
-¡Ok! ¡Ok! Te diré. A mi Sis y a mí nos invitaron a tu fiesta de cumpleaños  
-¿Sonia esta aquí? – Pregunté sorprendida  
-Sí, creo que anda comprando ropa, quiere verse bien en tu fiesta

Sonreí alegremente. Hace tiempo ella y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas. Ella me aconsejaba y ayudaba cuando tenía algún problema, aunque la mayoría de esos problemas eran sobre aquel erizo de tez azulada.

-Espero verla pronto – Comenté  
-Pues ya no esperes más – Escuche decir a alguien detrás de mi

Me gire para ver al dueño de aquella voz. Una gran alegría invadió mi ser.

-¡Sonia! – Grité

Corrí hacia mi amiga, dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Me alegra verte nuevamente, Emi – Dijo llamándome por el sobrenombre con el que comúnmente me decía  
-Igualmente, Sonia – Dije separándome de ella

Observe de reojo a alguien más alado de la eriza rosa. Dirigí mi mirada a aquella persona. Mi rostro lleno de alegría cambio por una indiferente.

-Acorn – Musite con cierto disgusto – Que sorpresa verte por aquí  
-Lo mismo digo, Rose – Dijo con un tono parecido al mío

Ambas nos observamos por un largo tiempo, como si esperáramos algún tipo de ataque de parte de la otra. No pude evitar recordar el por qué odiaba a aquella chica. Siempre me molestaba, diciendo que era una niña mimada y que era inservible en las misiones, además de que fue la novia de Sonic, lo que en aquel tiempo me destrozo completamente el corazón. Recuerdo que una vez estuve a punto de cometer una locura, suerte que Shadow estaba ahí para detenerme. La odiaba, odiaba a esa Sally Acorn.

-Me pregunto si después de tanto tiempo, dejaste de ser una niña debilucha  
-No tienes ni idea – Dije con una sonrisa desafiante – Estoy segura que te ganaría  
-Me gustaría ver eso – Dijo con un tono molesto  
-Da tu mejor golpe – Reté

Apretó los puños con cierta rabia.

-No es momento para pelear, Sal – intervino Sonia

La ardilla se cruzo de brazos, molesta por la intervención.

-Solo espero que no estés así mañana en la fiesta  
-Ya te dije que no iré – Refunfuñó  
-Vamos, ¡Será divertido!  
-No me importa - Gruño  
-¡Eres imposible! – Exclamó Sonia  
-Déjala. Además, una fiesta no es la gran cosa – Comenté  
-¡Una fiesta es una fiesta! Seguro será genial, no puedo esperar a mañana  
-¿Y sabes lo que yo no puedo esperar? – Intervino Manic - No puedo esperar a ver qué tal lucirás el día de mañana

Otro sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas. Sonreí nerviosamente y baje la mirada. Enseguida mi sonrisa se borro al observar el antiguo libro que llevaba entre mis brazos, había olvidado la situación en la que me encontraba.

Una ilusión… Simplemente era eso. Todo lo que estaba viviendo era una estúpida ilusión. Fruncí el ceño ¿Qué acaso ese erizo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, además de hacer mi vida miserable? Debía de acabar con esto, pero cada vez que descubría algo, aparecía un nuevo obstáculo… o una distracción para desviarme del camino. Sentí como un líquido frío bajaba por mi mejilla. ¿Algún día acabara esta pesadilla?

-Amy… ¿Estás bien? – Escuche preguntar al erizo verde

Suspire y limpie las lágrimas con la palma de mi mano.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien – Respondí  
-Amy – Menciono, no muy convencido  
-Lo siento… - Dije apretando el libro que llevaba en mis brazos – Tengo que irme – Completé, antes de irme corriendo

Después de unos minutos, llegue a mi hogar. Una vez dentro, me senté en el sofá y abrí el libro. Busque en el índice, el titulo que había leído tiempo atrás

-Aquí esta… página 63 – Susurré

Hojee las hojas, las cuales estaban un poco rasgadas, hasta llegar a la página indicada. Comencé a leer con suma atención.

_"En tiempos remotos, existía un ser perverso, sediento de poder. Nadie conocía su nombre ni de donde provenía, por lo que se le fue llamado Nazo._

_Nazo era un erizo blanco de gran poder, nadie sabía de dónde extraía tan extraordinaria fuerza, la cual usaba para sus maléficos anhelos."_

Observe una especie de dibujo debajo del texto. Era él… un vivo retrato de él.

_"Muchos intentaron parar su reino de terror, pero nadie lo logro. Miles de muertes eran provocadas por este frio ser. Cuando todo parecía estar perdido, una persona se rebeló ante él. Usando el poder de la gema del poder infinito, logro combatir con gran coraje al erizo blanco._

_Fue una batalla épica._

_La pelea concluyo horas después, pero el paradero de ambos no se supo."_

Cambié de página para observar algún tipo de retrato de aquella persona o de aquella pelea. Me impacte al encontrar lo primero. La persona de aquella batalla se trataba de una chica… una chica parecida a mí… Ella llevaba una especie de túnica con capucha, pero sus rasgos faciales podían verse. Era una chica, quizás algo mayor que yo, de púas un poco mas alargadas que las mías, al igual que su fleco. Su mirada parecía seria. En sus manos llevaba una esmeralda… ¿Acaso se trataba de una Chaos Esmerald?

-¿Sera por eso que me hace esto? ¿Por qué me parezco a ella? – Me pregunté – Pero… Aun así… yo no soy ella, ¿Por qué desquitarse conmigo? – Susurre, mientras sentía como unas cuantas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

El timbre de la puerta provoco que saltara un poco del susto. Cerré el libro y caminé hacia la entrada del lugar.

-¡Hola! – Me saludo una vez abierta la puerta  
-Sonic… que sorpresa – Musité  
-¿Estás bien?

Baje la mirada. Observe como unas cuantas gotas caían al suelo.

-Amy, ¿Qué sucede? – Escuche preguntar, con un tono preocupado

No respondí, simplemente lo abrase. Escondí mi rostro en su hombro y comencé a llorar. Una sensación cálida recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir los brazos del erizo azul rodeándome. Sonreí levemente, agradecida por aquel gesto que necesitaba.

-Amy, dime que ocurre  
-El erizo blanco… Se quiere vengar de la persona que lo derroto tiempo atrás – Susurré  
-¿Y quién es esa persona?

Medite un poco la respuesta, pero no había duda alguna.

-Yo…

* * *

Hohoho... como dije, las respuestas de este fic...  
Asi es... Nazo es el culpable de todo... ¿Alguien lo veia venir?

Bien... a responder se ha dicho!

AlicePanJackson'09: Cuando te cambiaste el nick? OwO... xDD Grax por tu review hermanis n.n... Aun siento que mi POV no es bueno v.v... me falta practica... y por cierto, No-Me-Mandas ¬¬ xD

ISC14: No te preocupas, tu perdoname a mi por tardar tanto en actualizar ^^U. Bien, aqui ya tienes las respuestas xDD

ShadowStorm15: Hola amiga! gracias por tu review n.n... Okay... no quiero saber que has hecho con Shads xD. Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, y si, ya se han revelado muchas cosas... xDD

DarkBlue24: Hola! No te preocupes n.n me alegro verte por aqui n.n. Sobre la pregunta... ya he elegido en que terminara... solo es cuestion de esperar a ver... muahahaha!! xDD

Swart: Gracias por tu review! n.n Bueno... a mi me gustan los fics "fuera de lo rosa" como dices xDD... como he visto pocos de Sonic con este estilo por aqui (al menos en español), decidi hacer uno xDD Me alegro que te guste el fic ^^... OMG ¿Te gusta el ShadAmy? Aaaaaaah!!! Super!!! *u*

alixa23: Igualmente gracias por tu comentario n.n... Me alegro mucho de que te gusten ambas historias!... Sobre el SonAmy... Casi se hace realidad tu pedido, pues hubo un poco en este capitulo... xD

Bueno... nos vemos a la proxima!!  
Sayonara!


	11. Enfrentamiento Pt 1

Finally!  
Finalmente actualizo!! hehe... creo que tarde un poco ^^U  
Bueno, en fin. Aqui dejo la siguiente parte  
Este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes, pues esta algo largo :S  
Bene! espero que les guste ^w^

**

* * *

**

**Enfrentamiento (Pt 1)**

-Amy…

Abrí lentamente mis ojos. Parpadeé un par de veces y observe a mí alrededor. Lo único que podía ver era oscuridad. Me encontraba parada en medio de la nada, ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

-Reacciona… - Escuche nuevamente aquella voz. Parecía cansado, débil – Tienes que reaccionar  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunté, buscando con la mirada al portador de aquella voz  
-Tú no quieres… hacer esto… ¿Verdad? – Dijo entrecortado  
-¿Hacer qué? ¿De que estas hablado?  
-Tú eres más fuerte que ese… erizo blanco…  
-Erizo blanco… ¿Nazo? – Pregunté en susurro - ¿Acaso sabes que quiere de mí? – Le pregunté  
-No dejes que el… te…

Noté como aquella voz se hacía cada vez más débil, cosa que me alarmo ya que al parecer esa persona sabía algo de lo que sucedía.

-¿No deje que él qué? – Pregunte, con la esperanza de que me contestara, cosa que no sucedió - ¡Por favor! ¡Respóndeme!  
-Amy…

Me quede inmovilizada. Después de esa extraña conversación pude reconocer al dueño de aquella voz.

-¿Sonic? ¡¿Sonic?! – Grité alarmada

*-*-*

Sentí un duro golpe en mi costado derecho. Abrí pesadamente mis ojos y noté que me encontraba en el suelo, semi-envuelta en una sabana roja. Me costó un poco deducir que… me había caído de la cama.

Con algo de dificultad, me levante del frio suelo para después sentarme en la cama. Talle un poco mis ojos con ambas manos y luego me quede mirando un punto muerto. ¿Qué había significado eso? ¿Acaso algo le sucedería a Sonic hoy? Esa era la respuesta más probable, considerando todo lo que me estaba pasando.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí al baño para tomarme una ducha. Después de, aproximadamente, quince minutos, ya me encontraba cambiada, con una ropa algo deportiva pues presentía que hoy sería un agitado día. Observe el reloj. En letras pequeñas rojas marcaban la fecha: Veintitrés de Septiembre.

-Espero que hoy sea un mejor día – Susurré

Escuche el timbre de la puerta. Me sorprendí por eso, pues era algo temprano como para recibir visitas. Baje corriendo por las escaleras mientras escuchaba el sonido del timbre sonar una y otra vez.

-¡Ya voy! – Grité antes de llegar y abrir la puerta  
-¡Hola! Amy – Saludó alegremente  
-¿Sonic? ¿Que…  
-¿Estas lista? – Preguntó, cortando mi pregunta  
-¿Lista? ¿Para qué? – Cuestioné nuevamente  
-Te lo explicare en el camino

Al decir esto se movió un poco hacia su lado izquierdo, así permitiéndome ver el Tornado X. Dentro de la maquina se encontraba Tails, saludándome animadamente con su mano, gesto que regrese junto con una mirada confusa.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder

Inesperadamente, el erizo azul me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia el avión, caminando a paso rápido.

Sin aun saber el por qué, me subí al asiento detrás del piloto, colocándome inmediatamente el cinturón de seguridad. La única entrada y salida del avión se cerró por completo. Sonic salto hacia el ala izquierda del Tornado y se cruzo de brazos, sonriendo traviesamente. ¿Acaso planeaba algo? Poco después ya nos encontrábamos en el aire.

Observe por un tiempo el paisaje que se presenciaba fuera de la nave. Suspire pesadamente. Comencé a jugar con mis manos, tratando así de distraerme, pero la curiosidad de saber a donde íbamos me mataba.

-Tails… ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?  
-A Angel Island  
-¿Eh? ¿Y para qué?  
-Humm… Sonic te lo explicara luego  
-Genial – Musite molesta - ¿Sabes? Si no los conociera, pensaría que me están secuestrando – comenté cruzándome de brazos  
-¿No confías en nosotros?

Giré mi mirada hacia Sonic. Sobresalte un poco al verlo tan cerca, del otro lado del cristal. No había visto cuando se había acercado a mí.

-Si… si confió… creo – susurre lo ultimo - ¡Pero! ¿Podrías decirme a que vamos a Angel Island?  
-Claro. Te lo explicare al aterrizar

Me levante un poco del asiento para poder observar hacia enfrente. Noté que estábamos descendiendo hacia el bosque. ¿Tan rápido habíamos llegado a la isla flotante? Debo admitir que hay veces en las que Tails me sorprendía con las modificaciones que le hacía al avión.

Pocos minutos después el Tornado aterrizó. Me quite el cinturón de seguridad mientras que Tails oprimía un botón para que la escotilla del avión se abriera. Bajé de un salto de la nave, siendo imitada por el zorro y el erizo.

-Los estaba esperando

Busque con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz. Lo encontré recargado en el tronco de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

-Hola Knuckles – Saludé sonriente

Suspiré y después dirigí mi vista al erizo azulado, exigiéndole respuestas con la mirada. Él se acerco un poco a mí, ahora parecía estar serio, cosa que me sorprendió.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste ayer, acerca del erizo blanco?  
-Si…  
-Una cosa que capto más mi atención fue sobre la llamada "Gema del poder infinito"… Entonces pensé: ¿Tendrían algo que ver aquí las Chaos Emeralds?  
-Aja… - Musité, algo confundida  
-Él quiere reunir las siete esmeraldas para tratar de vencer al erizo, tal y como supuestamente lo hizo tu antepasada – Explico el equidna  
-¡¿Qué?! – Dije, casi gritando  
-¿Y bien? – Preguntó, cambiando su temple serio a uno alegre - ¿Qué dices?

Observe a los tres presentes, de uno a uno por unos cuantos segundos. El trió esperaba impaciente mi respuesta.

-Pero… Solo somos cuatro. No creo que encontremos las esmeraldas a tiempo – Dije viendo ahora el pasto bajo mis pies  
-¿Quién dice que solo son cuatro?

Levante rápidamente la cabeza y busqué con la mirada a aquella quinta persona, encontrando entre los arbustos al erizo verde y su hermana.

-Manic… Sonia… - Los nombre susurrando, con una leve sonrisa, era una sorpresa muy grata encontrarlos aquí  
-¿Qué? ¿Nosotros no contamos?

Divisé, saliendo entre los árboles, a Vector, Espio y a Charmy, siendo acompañados por mi querida amiga Cream…

Una luz a mi izquierda capto mi atención. Entrecerré mis ojos, tratando de tapar la brillante luz blanca con una mano cerca de mis ojos. Al desaparecer, vi a Rouge y a Shadow.

-Perdonen la tardanza, pero Shadow es un chico difícil de encontrar – Dijo la murciélago

Una sensación inexplicable invadió todo mi ser. Sonreí al ver a todos mis amigos ahí, dispuestos a ayudarme en ese momento de dificultad, era algo sorprendente, algo… increíble. Cuando pensaba que ya no había nada más que hacer y que estaba a punto de perder, el tablero del juego de ajedrez se giró inesperadamente, dándome ahora la ventaja de ganarle a mi oponente y salir victoriosa. Ahora estaba segura de que no estaba sola. Tener presente a todos delante de mí era la única prueba necesaria. Gotas… cálidas gotas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

-Sonic nos conto lo que te está ocurriendo… - Habló el cocodrilo  
-Así que nos pidió ayudarte – Continuo la eriza fucsia  
-Y con gusto aceptamos – Finalizo la murciélago

Bajé la mirada, dejando caer unas cuantas gotas más.

-Siempre estaremos ahí cuando lo necesites, Rose

Sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro. Levante la cabeza lentamente, topándome con la mirada del erizo oscuro con franjas rojas.

-Gracias… - Le susurré – Gracias a todos  
-¡Muy bien! – Exclamó Sonic, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes – Son siete esmeraldas y somos doce personas. Shadow tiene una lo cual hacen seis esmeraldas perdidas. Divídanse en equipos de dos y ¡A buscar!

Escuche un gruñido proveniente del erizo negro. Conocía muy bien el porqué. Algo que el odiaba era recibir órdenes de otros, más cuando ese otro se trataba del erizo de tez azulada.

-Hmph… andando – Dijo el erizo, sacándome de mis pensamientos  
-¿Uh?

Lancé una mirada hacia los demás. Ya se estaban alejando, cada quien con su respectivo compañero de trabajo.

-Ah… Claro… - Musité, corriendo hacia el lugar donde él me esperaba

Al llegar a su lado, me tomó repentinamente de la cintura, cosa que provoco que me ruborizara un poco al sentir su cuerpo rozando el mío ¿Acaso no podía haberme tomado simplemente de la mano? Después, con su mano libre, saco su esmeralda de color verde y la alzó al cielo.

-A… ¿A dónde vamos?  
-Ya lo veras…. Chaos… ¡CONTROL!

Una cálida luz blanca cubrió nuestros cuerpos. Segundos después se desvaneció y pude ver una especie de edificio.

-¿Acaso es…?  
-La base de Eggman – afirmo mi inconclusa pregunta  
-Debí imaginarlo… ¿El tiene una esmeralda?  
-La última vez que vine a este lugar me entere de que tenía una muy bien guardada  
-¿Ultima vez? ¡¿Estás trabajando para él?!  
-Hm hm – Sonrió maliciosamente – No, pero él sigue insistiendo para que lo haga  
-Ya veo…

Observe con curiosidad aquel edificio en la lejanía. Parecía ser, a simple vista, de unos… ocho pisos. Suspiré pesadamente y observe a mi lado al erizo, o eso esperaba, ya que él no se encontraba ahí. Busque con la mirada a mi compañero, encontrándolo caminando hacia la entrada del lugar.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! – Le grité  
-No es necesario que vengas, puedo hacerlo yo solo  
-Somos un equipo – Dije interponiéndome en su camino – Iré contigo, lo quieras o no  
-No tengo opción… ¿Cierto?

Tomo suavemente mi mano y colocó en mi palma una especie de audífono

-Colócalo en tu oído – Ordenó

Observe confundida el pequeño aparato, estuve a punto de hablar pero un "Ahora" de parte del erizo de tez negro me hizo callar. Con el ceño, ahora fruncido, puse cuidadosamente el audífono en mi oído izquierdo.

-Listo. ¿Ahora qué? – Pregunté cruzándome de brazos

Shadow comenzó a hacer unas cuantas cosas en su reloj-comunicador, ignorando mi pregunta por completo.

-¡Te pregunte al…! ¡Mhh! – Me calló tapándome la boca con su mano  
-Supongo que ya no recuerdas en donde nos encontramos… – Me susurro en el oído, con un tono oscuro y seductor, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo – Solo baja la voz para evitar problemas… – Tras decir eso, se alejo un par de pasos de mi. Baje la mirada, sentía como mis mejillas ardían y como corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

Suspire para calmarme, cosa que funciono solo un poco.

-¿Ahora qué? – Pregunte en voz baja pero asegurándome de que logrará escucharme  
-Ahora tu iras por la esmeralda  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no piensas ayudarme?  
-Yo haré que Eggman me diga el lugar preciso de la esmeralda. Modifiqué unas cosas en este comunicador. Ahora toda la conversación podrás escucharla con ese audífono  
-Vaya… Me impresionas – Admití – Pero… ¿No sería más fácil buscarla por nosotros mismos?  
-En ese edificio hay más de quinientos cuartos en donde buscar y Eggman ha guardado la esmeralda en una cámara especial. Ni aunque estuviera cerca de ella sería capaz de sentir su presencia  
-Oh… Eso explica todo  
-Si ya no tienes más preguntas que hacer, continuemos

Tomo mi mano y ambos desaparecimos del lugar con su Chaos Control. Lo siguiente que observe fue un largo pasillo delante de nosotros, con puertas tanto en el lado derecho como el izquierdo. Ahora nos encontrábamos dentro de aquel edificio.

-Bien, a buscar esa esmeralda – Dije empezando a caminar, pero Shadow me detuvo tomándome de mi brazo  
-Ten cuidado con los robots que están en los pasillos. Si llegan a verte, activaran una alarma y todo el plan habrá sido en vano  
-No te preocupes – Dije sonriente, con una mirada retadora  
-Cuídate… - Susurró, antes de desaparecen con un segundo Chaos Control

Suspiré pesadamente. Comencé a recorrer el largo pasillo con paso lento, no sabía donde comenzar a buscar, solo esperaba que Shadow no tardara en obtener la ubicación exacta de aquella esmeralda. Abrí una… dos…. tres puertas, sin nada interesante en su interior.

-_Miren quien nos ha venido a visitar_ – Escuche decir por el audífono. Sin tener duda alguna, sabía que se trataba de Eggman  
-_Saludos Doctor_ – Habló Shadow, con un tono muy calmado  
-_¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita?_  
-_Vine a advertirle. Es sobre ese Faker azul_  
-_Aaah… Esto es… nuevo… ¿Qué no decías que preferías estar con esa peste azul que conmigo?_

Fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba para nada la forma de la que hablaban de Sonic.

-_Las cosas cambian Doctor_  
-_Oh, ya veo. ¿Y sobre qué quieres advertirme?_  
-_Hace unas cuantas horas me entere de que Sonic y sus repulsivos amigos están en busca de las Chaos Emeralds_

¿Repulsivos amigos? ¿¡Acaso me dijo repulsiva!? ¿¡Porque demonios habrá…!? Suspire y me obligué a calmarme, no quería sobreactuar… Lo más seguro era que solo lo había dicho para que Eggman creyera en sus palabras, aunque, debo aceptar que para mi sonó muy real.

Observe, a unos cuantos pasos frente a mí, como una puerta estaba a punto de abrirse. Busque con la mirada algún lugar donde pudiera esconderme, el lugar seleccionado fue en el cuarto que se encontraba a mi derecha. Escuche los pasos de aquel robot alejarse por el pasillo. Suspire aliviada.

-_Aaah… Muy amable de tu parte en avisarme_  
-¿_Podría decirme la ubicación de la esmeralda? Yo me encargare de hacer guardia  
-¡Brillante idea! ¡Déjame enseñarte el mapa!_

Genial… era un mapa que no podía ver. Salí del cuarto y seguí caminando cuidadosamente, pero escuche unos cuantos susurros proviniendo del audífono.

-_Piso siete, decimo cuarto_ – Logre escuchar en susurro – _Bien Doctor, déjemelo a mí_

¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora la esmeralda era nuestra! Comencé a correr por los pasillos, debía darme prisa

_-¡Pero Shadow!_ – Escuche hablar repentinamente a Eggman _- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Yo mandare a mis robots a vigilar el área_  
-_Lamento decirle que sus robots no son oponentes para el erizo azul_

Observe a un robot de color rojo con blanco frente a mí. Me escondí en el primer cuarto que vi antes de que llegara a ser vista y espere a que se fuera, cosa que no tardo más de un par de minutos. Abrí la puerta metálica y observe por ambos lados del pasillo. Todo despejado.

-_Shadow… ¿Acaso subestimas mis creaciones? O debería preguntar: ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para caer en tu jueguito?_

Esa pregunta me estremeció. ¿Acaso él… ya sabía sobre nuestro plan?

* * *

Hora de review!!!

DarkBlue24: Gracias x el rev. A mi me empezo a gustar el ManAmy desde que lo invente (aunque ya existia pero yo ni sabia). Se me ocurrio en un Roll de MSN que hago con una amiga. Ahi Manic es el hermano que le quiere quitar a la no-novia de Sonic xD pero que te cuento xP.

Shadow_Storm15: Enserio sabes quien es el erizo blanco? xD? See!! y aqui salieron de nuevo! (Por unos segundos -.-U pero salieron! xD) Shadow te rompio el corazon? 'Che Shad!! Yo me encargo de él ¬¬ dejamelo todo a mi *u*... DIGO: ¬¬" Segura que sabes quien es el erizo blanco? O.o? Ah! y gracias x la sugerencia. por cierto, si me andan diciendo que hubiera puesto completo el capitulo, dire que fue tu culpa xDD... ah! y se me olvido preguntar: Quien es el erizo blanco!? OwO!?

ISC14: Grax x el review!! Trate de actualizar rapido!! pero yo soy tan rapida como una tortuga!! xD... lamento haber tardado mucho, pero como cuesta u.ú... Espero que haya gustado esta primera parte ^w^

DaughterOfDevil'09: xD no me mandas n.n yo a ti si!! xDD Arigato!! la verdad aun me falta mucho para ser buena en los POV n.n

Alicia the Hedgehog: Arigato por tu review!! De verdad te la leiste toda seguida? OwO! Me sorprende! Heey! pero no me culpes TwT xD. Sobre las parejas... Aah! Lo se, pero es que no me decido TwT... Amo el ShadAmy y me encanta el SonAmy! No podia decidirme T.T. See, el erizo era Nazo... y si quieres más respuestas sigue leyendo!! xP

**Segunda parte proximamente!! ^w^**


	12. Enfrentamiento Pt 2

**Enfrentamiento (Pt 2)**

– _Hm hm_ – Rió Shadow - _¿Jueguito?_  
– _Se que quieres la ubicación de la esmeralda para robármela_  
– _¿De dónde saca esas ideas? Yo no tengo deseos de robársela_  
– _Eso no lo creo. Sé que has inventado todo ese cuento solo para tratar de que confiara en ti_

Suspiré y reí por lo bajo, emprendiendo nuevamente mi camino. Por un momento pensé que él sabía todo sobre nuestro plan.

– _Está completamente equivocado_  
– _Eso lo veremos_

Lo siguiente que escuché fue unos ruidos metálicos, estaba totalmente segura –que hasta podría apostar todo lo que poseyese en ello– de que se trataban de los robots de Eggman. Disparos fueron lo que se escucharon después. Escuché, difícilmente a causa de todo el ruido que había en aquel lugar, como Shadow gritaba una y otra vez "Chaos Spear", los cuales eran seguidos de una explosión. Poco después todo volvió a la calma.

– _Le dije que sus robots no eran desafío alguno_  
– _En ese caso, déjame presentarte una de mis mas grandes creaciones… ¡Metal Sonic!_

Nuevamente escuche pasos metálicos.

– _¿Metal Sonic? Hm hm. _– Rió nuevamente –_ Ya he lidiado con él_  
– _Dirás con su versión pasada. _– Los ruidos metálicos cesaron–_ ¡Este es Metal S Sonic! Parece un robot sencillo de destruir, pero es tan fuerte como tú en tu súper forma.__  
– Hmph, eso ya lo veremos_

Empecé a escuchar golpes, luego disparos seguidos de explosiones. Me preocupaba el no saber quien estaba ganando en lo que sonaba ser una violenta batalla. Corría por el pasillo lo más rápido que podía, solo faltaba un piso para llegar a donde la esmeralda.

– _Acéptalo Shadow… Tú no puedes ganar_ – Temblé ante tal comentario. ¿Shadow estaba perdiendo?

¡Demonios! ¡Tenía que darme prisa!

Minutos después ya me encontraba en el séptimo piso, lo siguiente que tenía que buscar era la decima puerta metálica. Poco tiempo después la encontré sin mucho problema, vi que no parecía diferente a las demás, excepto a que este necesitaba una clave de acceso. Invoque mi Piko Piko Hammer, no tenía tiempo para adivinar una estúpida contraseña. Golpeé la puerta lo más fuerte que pude, pero no pude derrumbarla, a cambio, la puerta me lanzó una fuerte carga eléctrica, la cual duró como unos diez segundos. Caí sentada, tratando de evitar pensar en el dolor. Poco después la alarma sonó. Perfecto… simplemente perfecto.

– _¿Qué está sucediendo? _– Escuché preguntar a Eggman – _¡¿Qué diantres está haciendo esa eriza tonta aquí?_  
– _Hmph, le advertí Doctor_ – Comentó Shadow, su voz parecía algo cansada.  
– _¡Debí creerte! Metal Sonic, encárgate de ella_ – Me alarmé ante aquella orden. ¿Tendría que pelear contra Metal?  
– _Yo me encargare de ella_ – Intervino el erizo negro.  
– _Tú estás lastimado, no podrás usar tu máxima fuerza._  
– _Hmph, no necesito todo mi poder para derrotar a esa chiquilla._

Fruncí el ceño y me levante del suelo. Tome con cierta dificultad mi martillo y me prepare para un segundo ataque. Golpeé varias veces la puerta, tratando de hacer caso omiso al dolor que incrementaba por cada golpe que daba. Después de un total de nueve golpes, la puerta finalmente cedió. Caí sentada al suelo, respiraba agitadamente. Trataba de recuperar el aliento. Tras un par de minutos de descanso me levanté con ayuda de mi martillo y después lo usé como si se tratase de una muleta.

Entré con sumo cuidado al cuarto. Se encontraba todo oscuro, pero gracias a la luz que transmitía la esmeralda, la cual estaba colocada en medio de la habitación, pude ver por donde caminaba. Al encontrarme enfrente de aquella preciada joya, levanté mi martillo y destruí con un golpe aquel cristal que la protegía del exterior. Agarré aquella esmeralda morada con mi mano libre, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarme con los pedazos de cristal. Baje la mirada después de dar un largo suspiro para después dirigirme hacia la entrada del cuarto.

– Es… impresionante que hayas conseguido esa esmeralda por ti sola – Sonreí, sin levantar la mirada.  
– Creo que fue gracias al entrenamiento que hice estos últimos años – Comenté, dirigiendo mi mirada al erizo que se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes cercanas a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.  
– Lamento ser el portador de malas noticias pero tu entrenamiento se irá al por el excusado, pues me temo que tendré que pedirte que me entregues esa esmeralda – Ordenó, levantando la mirada hacia mí.

Reí frenéticamente sin poder evitarlo.

– Ay Shadow, ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres tan gracioso? – Frunció el ceño. Al parecer mi comentario no le había hecho nada de gracia.  
– Dame la esmeralda si no quieres resultar herida – Exigió, descruzando sus brazos.  
– Intenta quitármela – Le reté

Coloqué la esmeralda en su antigua posición mientras que Shadow, aun molesto, corría hacia mí. Con mi martillo traté de golpearlo, pero él esquivo ágilmente el ataque. Comenzó a darme una ráfaga de puñetazos, los cuales pude esquivar con cierta de facilidad pues sus golpes eran algo lentos. No quería lastimarme… no más de lo que ya estaba a causa de aquellos choques eléctricos que tuve que soportar.  
En un "descuido" de él, aproveché para propinarle una patada en el costado izquierdo. Lo hice con muy poca fuerza, pero él se lanzó al suelo, fingiendo haber sido pateado con brusquedad.

Vaya actuación que dábamos.

Me giré para agarrar nuevamente aquella esmeralda, pero antes de poder tan siquiera tocarla, una mano dura y fría como el hielo me sujetó del brazo. Di la vuelta para enfrentarme a fuera quien fuera por no haberme dejado hacer aquello, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una segunda mano me tomo del cuello con brutalidad, levantándome completamente del suelo en cuestión de segundos. Coloque ambas manos en el frio brazo de mi agresor y abrí lentamente un ojo para ver de quien se trataba, aunque he de admitirlo, era algo sencillo de adivinar…

– ¡Suéltame, estúpido… cacharro¡ - Grité con mucha dificultad, consiguiendo solo que apretara más su metálica mano sobre mi garganta.  
– _¡Hohoho! _– Escuché reír a Eggman por el altavoz - _¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya?_  
– Se… que lo haré – Susurré, bajando mi mano para tratar de alcanzar el martillo que, afortunadamente, se encontraba de forma vertical, reposando en la repisa de la esmeralda.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, pero Metal Sonic se dio cuenta de mi jugada y lo evito apretando un poco su mano y elevándome más del suelo. Ya no podía respirar, me quedaba poco oxigeno en mis pulmones. ¿Acaso así de fácil terminaría mi vida?

– _Elimínala del mapa Metal_ – Ordenó el creador de mi futuro asesino.

El robot azul convirtió su mano libre en una filosa cuchilla. Me observo por un momento con sus ojos rojos. Estaba segura de que si él tuviera boca, sonreiría de una manera tan vil que asustaría hasta al más valiente de todo el planeta.  
Dejé caer mi única mano que seguía sujetando su brazo. Ya no tenía nada de fuerzas, se había agotado casi todo el oxigeno que aun me tenia viva. Cerré los ojos, esperaba morir antes por falta de aire que sentir primero aquella afilada cuchilla penetrándome por completo…

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el duro golpe del suelo. Inhale todo el oxigeno que pude antes de empezar a toser. Levanté la mirada, vi a un Metal Sonic inmóvil, observando la mano que había atravesado por completo su metálico cuerpo. Aquella mano enguantada fue retirada lentamente de su cuerpo, dejando ahora a la vista un gran hoyo con algunos sobresalientes cables, de diferentes colores, que echaban algunas chispas. Los ojos rojos de Metal se apagaron y la maquina cayó en picada. Fui afortunada de haber reaccionado rápido para evitar que su peso me cayera encima.

–_ ¡Que!... ¡¿Qué diablos hiciste?_ – Gritó Eggman

Shadow se acerco a mí para ayudarme a levantarme. Una vez de pie lo empujé para después darle una mirada amenazadora.

– Tardaste mucho – Gruñí molesta

Él simplemente sonrió.

– Doctor… – Observó la cámara de seguridad que se encontraba en la habitación – Me temo decirle que su robot tiene unas cuantas fallas.  
– _¡Maldito! ¡Ahora me las pagaras!_

Tomó rápidamente la esmeralda morada y con su otra mano me sujeto del brazo. Salimos a paso veloz de aquella habitación hasta llegar al pasillo, el cual se estaba llenando de robots.

– _¡Fuego!_  
– ¡Shadow! – Le llamé al escuchar como los robots comenzaban a disparar  
– Chaos… ¡Control! – Invocó, haciéndonos desaparecer antes de que aquellos disparos nos lograran lastimar.

Reaparecimos en Angel Island, frente a la Master Emerald. Examiné todo el lugar con la mirada, parecía que fuimos los primeros en llegar.

– Espero que a los demás les vaya mejor que a nosotros – Dije dirigiendo mi mirada a mi compañero, este parecía estar distraído – ¿Shadow?

Me acerque a él. Este observaba su mano con la mirada confundida. Miré detenidamente su mano, el guante estaba manchado de rojo.

– ¡Shadow! T-tu mano… ¡Estas herido! – Grité alarmada.  
– No es nada – Respondió simplemente.  
– Déjame revisarte – Pedí tomando su mano.

Retiré el guante manchado. Sus nudillos estaban sangrando levemente. Me quede confundida, ¿Cómo se había hecho esas heridas?

– Metal era algo duro de romper – Comentó, respondiendo mi pregunta como si hubiese leído mi mente.  
– Lo lamento mucho, si tan solo no hubiera bajado la guardia, yo…  
– Te preocupas mucho por un par de rasguños – Me interrumpió – Ya te dije que no es nada – Dijo, recuperando su guante que aun tenía en mi mano derecha.  
– Aun así… Lo lamento…

El erizo azabache se puso cuidadosamente su guante anteriormente blanco. Cerró un par de veces la mano, parecía que aquellas heridas no le dolían para nada. Poco después, camino hacia el árbol más cercano que vio para luego recargarse en el con los brazos cruzados. Reí involuntariamente al verlo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó, levantando una ceja.  
– Ah… n-nada, solo que… me recordaste… a Knuckles.  
– Eres pésima mintiendo.

Suspiré amargamente. Pero luego volví a sonreír divertidamente.

– Bueno. La verdad es que… yo también pienso que eres lindo cuando te preocupas – Reí nuevamente al ver lo sorprendido y sonrojado que se encontraba aquel erizo negro.

Caminó hacia mí, molesto y frunciendo el ceño. Me hubiera asustado si no fuese porque aquel color rojo en sus mejillas seguía presente.

– Dame el audífono – Ordenó, extendiendo su mano hacia mí.  
– Hmph, malhumorado – Musité, entregándole aquel pequeño aparato en la palma de su mano.

Shadow cerró su mano extendida con mucha fuerza. Logre oír como aquel audífono se rompía en pedazos. Posteriormente abrió una vez más su mano, dejando caer los miles de pedazos que anteriormente formaban el aparato. Una vez hecho esto, volvió a su sitio en aquel árbol. Imagino que hizo eso por precaución, para que no volviera a escuchar lo que él decía aunque se encontrara lejos de mí.

Reí por lo bajo, siendo interrumpida por un ruido proviniendo de los arbustos. Giré mi mirada hacia aquel sitio dándome cuenta de que solamente se trataban de Cream y Sonia.

– ¡Hey, chicas! – Saludé, caminando hacia ellas.  
– ¡Hola Amy! – Saludo Cream, regalándome un fuerte abrazo.  
– ¿Cómo les fue? – Me preguntó Sonia una vez que Cream se separo de mí.  
– Pues diría que bien… con unos cuantos problemas. Nada de lo que no pudiéramos lidiar Shadow y yo – Respondí, levantando el pulgar en alto en señal de victoria.  
– Me alegro por ti – Sonrió la eriza fucsia – Por cierto… ¿Y Shadow?  
– Esta por allá – Dije apuntando a mis espaldas – Parece que anda descansando. Pero olvidémonos de nosotros. ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?  
– Pues bien… sin contar que tuvimos que darnos un chapuzón

Ambas rieron al ver mi mirada confundida.

– Según Tails, la esmeralda que debíamos buscar nosotras se encontraba en Emerald Coast – Dijo la conejita de color crema.  
– Ambas tuvimos que nadar un buen rato, pues resultó que la esmeralda se encontraba en el mar – Continuó explicando Sonia  
– Ya veo… ¿Y tuvieron suerte? – Pregunté  
– Claro que sí. Aquí esta – Contesto Cream, sacando una esmeralda roja de una bolsita naranja que llevaba colgando de su hombro

Tomé la esmeralda con una sonrisa marcada de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Con estas ya son tres esmeraldas! – Exclamé emocionada – Solo falta que los demás lleguen.

Me giré para enseñarle la joya a Shadow, pero este se encontraba ocupado charlando con Manic y Espio. No los había escuchado llegar.

Emprendí camino hacia el altar de la Master Emerald, sentándome en el primer escalón. Observe la esmeralda en mis manos, ¿Qué se supone que deberíamos hacer después de reunir las siete? Pero… ¿Lograríamos al menos reunirlas? Nazo podría aparecerse en cualquier momento y matarme con facilidad.

Escuché un leve golpe procediendo desde la ubicación de la gran esmeralda verde. Cerré los ojos, tenía miedo de imaginar que ese erizo blanco se encontrara detrás de mí, a punto de atacar. Abrí los ojos y, aun con el miedo que lograba ponerme los pelos de punta, moví lentamente mi cabeza para lograr ver a aquella persona que se encontraba con la esmeralda. Un gran alivio surgió al ver que solo se trataba de Knuckles, apoyado en uno de los pilares con una amplia sonrisa mientras que Rouge seguía hablando con él sobre quien sabe qué cosa.  
La murciélaga blanca notó mi mirada posada en ellos. Sonrió mientras saludaba con la mano energéticamente. Devolví el saludo, con una sonrisa forzada.

Poco tiempo después, Vector y Charmy fueron los siguientes en llegar a la isla flotante, siendo la abeja quien llevaba una esmeralda blanca en sus manos.

Contemplé el cielo, el cual estaba siendo invadido por nubes grises, tapando así los rayos del sol y el hermoso celeste que se podía presenciar. Lo menos que quería era que fuese a llover en un momento tan desesperante como ese.

Alrededor de cinco minutos después llegaron Sonic y Tails, siendo el primer mencionado quien tenía una esmeralda de color amarillo en su mano.

– Hey bro, para ser el más rápido del mundo si que tardaste – Rió Manic al verlos llegar.  
– Lo siento, tuvimos unos cuantos problemas, pero ya estamos aquí – Dijo el erizo azul.  
– Además, 'más vale tarde que nunca' – Citó el zorro de dos colas.

Todos los demás nos reunimos con los recién llegados, siendo ahora yo la última en llegar.

– ¿Encontraron las esmeraldas? – Preguntó Sonic en general, siendo respondido con un "si" entre la mayoría de los presentes  
– ¿Pero que se supone que hagamos con estas esmeraldas? – Cuestionó el camaleón cruzándose de brazos. Excelente pregunta si me lo preguntan.

Todos posaron sus ojos sobre el erizo de tez azulada, esperando ansiosos la respuesta de este.

– Si les soy franco… – Comenzó a hablar, con una mirada seria – No tengo ni la más mínima idea – Admitió apenado, causando que todos nosotros casi nos cayéramos al suelo de la impresión.  
– Que sorpresa nos has dado hermanito – Dijo Sonia, cruzándose de brazos – Mandándonos a buscar cosas que ni sabes para que los vamos a utilizar.  
– Aun así, las Chaos Emeralds nos van a servir de algo – Se defendió Sonic – Amy… en ese libro que leíste… ¿No menciono algún tipo de hechizo o algo? – Preguntó, causando que todas las miradas se dirigieran a mí, cosa que me molesto.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme mejor en aquellos párrafos del viejo libro, tratando de repasarlos con las vagas palabras que aun recordaba. Luego de un corto lapso de tiempo, abrí los ojos. Decepcionada negué con la cabeza.

– Que mal, estuvieron tan cerca de lograr algo

Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia donde provenía aquella voz. Aquel erizo blanco se encontraba de pie sobre la Master Emerald, lanzando una tenebrosa mirada con sus ojos verde pálido.

– Así que Amy tenía razón… ¡Todo esto está relacionado contigo! – Gritó Sonic, colocándose enfrente de mí.  
– Exactamente. Debes de ser un gran estúpido para no haberte dado cuenta desde el principio. – Se burló – Por cierto… Amy, feliz cumpleaños. Tengo un regalo para ti. ¡Un viaje solo de ida al infierno!

Saltó hacia nosotros, preparando una especie de esfera blanca en la palma de su mano. Empujé hacia un lado a Sonic para abrirme paso y posteriormente correr a enfrentarle. Si alguien iba a morir, deseaba que fuera únicamente yo y no mis amigos.  
Con el martillo rojo gigante en mis manos me preparé para pelear.

– ¡Mue…! – Calló de pronto, ya que no había visto venir un duro golpe de parte del equidna rojo.  
– ¡Sal de mi isla! – Gritó, viendo como Nazo rodaba un poco por el suelo.

Los demás se colocaron a mis costados, cada uno en una pose de pelea.

– Debo admitir que ese golpe me tomo desprevenido – Dijo levantándose del suelo – Pero no creas que volverá a ocurrir.

Una especie de torbellino blanco se formo por arriba de él. Nazo, al levantar la mirada, fue golpeado por aquella cosa, siendo mandado lejos nuevamente.

– Perdón, ¿decías algo? – Rió Rouge, dejando de usar su ataque para después chocar manos con Knuckles. Parecía que esto sería más fácil de lo que imaginé. Eso me dejo un poco mas aliviada.

Observé como Nazo aparecía detrás de Knuckles y Rouge.

– ¡Cuidado! – Grito Charmy.

Demasiado tarde. Ambos ya habían recibido un fuerte puñetazo de parte del erizo blanco. Sonic fue el siguiente en tratar de pelear contra el enemigo, siendo apoyado por Tails, Vector y Espio.

Sonic trataba de atacarlo con su Spin Dash, Tails lo intentaba usando una especie de pistola que lanzaba una clase de esferas láser amarillas. Vector igual lo intentaba lanzando unas bolas de fuego que emergían de su boca mientras que Espio, quien se había hecho invisible, lanzaba sus shurikens desde diferentes ángulos pero ninguno de ellos lograba hacerle daño alguno al erizo blanco.  
Nazo creó una especie de campo de energía a su alrededor, el cual lanzó a los cuatro de espaldas al suelo.  
Charmy, en un vago intento de pillarlo por sorpresa, voló por detrás de Nazo para golpearlo. El erizo blanco escuchó el zumbido de sus alas por lo que volteó y rápidamente le lanzo una esfera, tirándolo lejos del lugar.  
El siguiente en pelear fue Shadow, seguido por Rouge y Knuckles, pero ellos terminaron igual que Sonic y compañía.

Manic y Sonia flotaron con la mano los medallones que tenían colgando en su cuello, estos se iluminaron e hicieron aparecer una batería y un guitarra con teclas de piano.

– Hahaha, ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Tocar la marcha funeraria? – Se burló Nazo  
– Es buena idea, ya que pronto acabaremos contigo – Dijo Manic – ¡A tocar sis!

Manic sacó unas baquetas de su chaleco rojo y toco su batería como todo una estrella de rock. Nazo lo observó confundido, sin predecir el duro impacto que recibió debido a que una enorme roca sobresalió del suelo, golpeándolo fuertemente en la mandíbula hasta ser lanzado al cielo. Sonia toco unas cuantas notas en su piano-guitarra, lanzando desde la parte superior de su instrumento un rayo violeta directo al erizo blanco, quien lo recibió sin poder esquivarlo.  
Shadow aprovecho y, con un Chaos Control, apareció por arriba de Nazo. Con ayuda de sus Air Shoes se mantuvo en el aire, esperando el momento preciso para darle una potente patada al maligno erizo, quien, al llegar al suelo, dejó un enorme cráter. Suerte que nadie estaba en su camino ya que aquel golpe hubiese sido fatal.

El erizo negro apareció a mi lado, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo. ¿Había acabado con aquel ser?

* * *

Nop, este no es el final, pues el capitulo resulto ser mas largo de lo que esperaba ^^U  
Hehe... Espero que me disculpen por tardar en actualizar T.T

DarkBlue: Gracias por tu comment amigo :D... Haha see... aveces Eggman tiene ases bajo la manga, pero esta vez no le sirvio de mucho, solo para dar un susto xDD... Shadow y Amy... Sonic y Amy... aun sigo pensandolo O.e...

Alicia the Hedgehog: Muchas gracias por tu review ^o^ xD creo que esta parte responde tus preguntas y bueno... en el final no pienso que haya romance, pero aun asi le tengo que pensar por si acaso xDD

Darkness da' Hedgehog: Wiii! Me alegro que sepas quien es el erizo blanco! *u*... y see... conosco a Master xD (Despues de tres meses contesto apenas tu pregunta xD) Y ya subi la parte O.O... aun asi... creo que Eggman se enojo... y mucho xDD

DaughtetOfEvil'09: xDD pues te esperas para otra historia que haga... quizas un poco de Gore "fuerte" (bueno... algo asi) pase en el nuevo fic "Nightmare"... OMG! Spoiler! u.ú... oh bueno, tu ya sabes que va a pasar en ese fic... aunque no todo ya que cambiare unas cosas, claro esta xDD

ISC14: Gracias por tu review! Hehe me alegro mucho de que pienses eso! ^u^... este capitulo es el mas largo del fic, solo que no lo subi completo, pues me recomendaron hacerlo por partes n.n


	13. Enfrentamiento Pt 3

¿Desde cuando que no actualizo? Oh por dios! OwO  
Lamento muchisimo la tardanza, pero estaba ocupada con otros proyectos xDD (cofmicomiccof)  
Espero que me perdonen y... aqui traigo la ultima parte de este capitulo!

**Advertencia**: Esta parte tiene algo de gore, asi que quizas no sea apto para menores.

* * *

**Enfrentamiento (Pt 3)  
**

Sonic se acercó al cráter con mucho cuidado. Silbó impresionado.

– ¡Vaya, me han dejado con el ojo cuadrado!

Todos los demás nos aproximamos al gran agujero en el suelo, viendo puras rocas cubriendo el cuerpo del erizo blanco.

– Fue pan comido – Dijo Manic.  
– Y hablando de comer, ¿No dijeron que había una fiesta esperando en casa de Tails? – Preguntó Vector, siendo callado por todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Reí sin querer ante tal acción de parte de mis amigos.

– Parece que al final de todo no necesitaremos las esmeraldas – Comentó Knuckles. Podía apreciarse en su tono de voz algo desanimado.  
– ¿No te bastó con la paliza que te dio? – Preguntó Sonia, tratando de no reírse pero fallando en el intento por culpa de una divertida mueca de parte del equidna.  
– ¡Oye erecita! ¡No puedes andar por ahí molestando a Knuckles! – Gruño Rouge, dejando impresionado al recién nombrado - Ese es mi trabajo, ¿verdad Knucky?  
– Cállate murciélago – Dijo molesto.

La mayoría de nosotros comenzamos a reír. Casi siempre era divertido ver como Knuckles y Rouge peleaban por cosas realmente tontas.

Sentí mi oreja derecha moverse como dos pequeños golpecitos. Giré la mirada hacia el cráter y me acerque. Tenía la sensación de que algo sucedería y realmente no quería saber que era.

Un rayo blanco salió disparado desde las rocas que se encontraban dentro del cráter. Miré a quien se dirigía el ataque y grité.

– ¡Cuidado! ¡Knuckles!

El equidna observó aquel ataque. Rouge reaccionó antes que él y se le lanzó encima para quitarlo del camino, pero su acción tuvo una consecuencia; Aquel rayo lo recibió su ala izquierda, quedando así casi destrozada.  
La murciélaga comenzó a gritar y a llorar de dolor. Knuckles trató de calmarla, al igual que Shadow, pero les fue imposible, aquel dolor seguramente era insoportable. Comencé a llorar, se podría decir que sentía el dolor por el que estaba pasando Rouge, y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Observé como Cream también había comenzado a llorar. Me preocupé por ella ya que eso no era algo que debería haber visto una niña de su edad, ni siquiera supe el porqué la habían involucrado en esto, era muy joven para estas misiones.

– ¡Aléjate de ahí Amy! – Gritó Sonic.

Me giré nuevamente al cráter. Nazo estaba flotando encima de las rocas que lo habían enterrado. Empecé a retroceder cuando noté que él se acercaba a mí.

– ¿Creíste que seria sencillo deshacerse de mí?  
– ¡No te me acerques! – Ordené, sacando mi Martillo Piko Piko.  
– ¿O qué? – Dijo desapareciendo de mi vista.

Miré hacia todos los lados tratando de localizarlo, pero no había rastro de él.

Sentí una mano tomándome del brazo para después torcérmelo por la espalda. Grité y dejé caer el martillo. Gritaba cada vez más fuerte al sentir como me torcía aun más el brazo.

– Eres débil Amy… date por vencida de una vez antes de que te quedes con un brazo inservible.  
– ¡Jamás!  
– Si te rindes, dejare vivos a tus amigos… - Susurró.

Eso me llamo la atención.

– Así que… ¿Qué dices? – Musitó cerca de mi oreja.  
– Yo… yo…  
– ¡ALEJATE DE AMY!

Escuché un fuerte golpe detrás de mí. Sentí como Nazo había dejado de torcerme el brazo ya que había sido mandado a unos metros lejos, estampándose con un árbol en su camino. Me gire hacia mi izquierda y vi a un Sonic de color amarillo y de ojos rojos, flotando a mi lado.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el erizo amarillo.  
– Si. Gracias.

Intuitivamente lancé la mirada hacia donde estaba Nazo, este se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia nosotros.

– ¡Sonic! ¡Cuidado! – Exclamé asustada.

Sonic inmediatamente se puso enfrente de mí, preparándose para pelear. Me moví un poco hacia la derecha para poder ver bien al erizo blanco. Estaba muy cerca, pero antes de que pudiera llegar con nosotros, otro erizo amarillo apareció a su lado, golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro, siendo mandado lejos de nosotros nuevamente.

Aquel erizo se volteó hacia nosotros, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de Shadow. ¿Cuándo se habían transformado? Bueno, sea como sea, me alegraba de verlos.

– Rose, será mejor que te vayas de aquí – Dijo Shadow, acercándose hacia nosotros.  
– ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo me quedo a ayudarlos! – Dije casi gritando.  
– No es necesario – Respondió Shadow.  
– Aun así me quedaré.  
– ¡Haz lo que te digo y vete! – Gritó el erizo amarillo de franjas rojas.  
– ¡Pues yo…!  
– Amy… – Habló Sonic, interrumpiéndome –…No es el momento para esto. Haz lo que te dice.  
– Pero… Sonic…  
– Estaremos bien. Entre nosotros dos nos encargaremos de Nazo. Sera mejor que lleven al hospital a Rouge – Dijo el erizo previamente azul, observando a lo lejos como se levantaba el erizo antes mencionado – No te preocupes por nosotros, todo estará bien.

Tome la mano de ambos erizos, obligándolos a que descendieran hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies. Me acerqué a Sonic y le di un beso en la mejilla, lo mismo hice con Shadow. Les deseé buena suerte antes de correr hacia los demás. No supe porque hice eso, comúnmente se hace ese gesto cuando uno se despide de alguien pero… seguramente solo pasarían unos cuantos minutos –O tal vez un par de horas– para que ambos erizos vencieran a Nazo, luego todo regresaría a la normalidad, ¿Verdad?

Al llegar con los demás, les dije que Sonic y Shadow se encargarían de Nazo y que debíamos salir de la isla para llevar a Rouge al hospital. Todos asintieron. Dirigí mi mirada a la murciélaga que se encontraba sentada en el suelo y la vi un poco más calmada, pero gotas cristalizadas aun seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Knuckles la levantó con sumo cuidado y la colocó en sus brazos.

– Tails, lleva a Knuckles y Rouge en la nave para que lleguen más rápido al hospital – Ordené.  
– Tengo malas noticias Amy. El Tornado fue destruido cuando Nazo creó ese cráter – Dijo el zorro de dos colas.

Perfecto… ¡Simplemente perfecto! ¿Ahora como se supone que saldríamos de ahí?

– ¿Ahora qué haremos? – Pregunté en general.  
– Los que pueden volar podrían llevarnos – Comentó Espio.

Una especie de estallido sonó en el aire. Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia arriba y vimos como Sonic caía del cielo mientras que Shadow y Nazo se repartían una serie de golpes y patadas. Sonic logró mantenerse en el aire antes de chocar con el suelo y voló en ayuda del erizo amarillo.

– Suena bien pero primero alejémonos de aquí – Recomendó Vector.

Y asiéndole caso, todos comenzamos a correr a la dirección opuesta de la batalla, alejándonos más y más con cada paso que dábamos.

Después de pasar el bosque que rodeaba el altar de la Master Emerald, llegamos a la orilla de la isla. Cream tomo la mano de Sonia y la mía antes de que saltáramos. Gracias al cielo pudo aguantar el peso de ambas, pues comenzó a volar con sus orejas sin dificultad alguna. Tails hizo lo mismo con Vector y Manic, también logrando volar sin ningún problema. Charmy tomó ambas manos de Espio antes de volar para llegar al nivel donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Knuckles le había pedido a Rouge que se sostuviera en su espalda mientras él intentaba planear.  
Al final logramos salir de la isla salvos y… algo sanos, y llegamos a Mystic Ruins.

El equidna volvió a tomar a la murciélaga en ambos brazos y comenzamos a correr por el bosque, siendo Tails y Cream quienes nos guiaban por el lugar ya que era sencillo perderse ahí.

– Iremos a mi antiguo taller por el Tornado –Dijo el zorro amarillo.  
– ¿Que no lo habían destruido? – Preguntó Charmy  
– Si, pero había hecho un segundo Tornado y lo deje en ese taller en caso de emergencias.  
– Mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿Cierto? – Dijo Sonia  
– Hehe… Pues sí.

Cream y Tails se detuvieron repentinamente al ver como un rayo blanco salió de la nada, cortando su camino. Los arboles que habían sido tocados por aquel rayo comenzaron a quemarse.

– ¡¿Pero qué? – Gritó Knuckles.  
– Na ah. ¿A dónde creen que van?

Todos nos paralizamos. ¡Nazo se encontraba enfrente de nosotros!

– ¿Cómo es que tu…? – Musité sin completa la pregunta, retrocediendo un poco.  
– ¿Qué cómo es que yo estoy aquí y tus amiguitos no? Quizás esto te responda la pregunta.

Lanzó unas cosas al suelo. Me acerqué con cuidado y vi un par de brazaletes y de hebillas de color dorado. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fueron imágenes de Shadow y Sonic. Me acerqué más y los tomé con ambas manos. Cerré los ojos y comencé a llorar. ¿Qué les había ocurrido?

– ¡¿Qué les hiciste? – Pregunté furiosa.  
– Esos dos no fueron rivales para mí, así que me deshice de ellos – Dijo de forma burlona, cosa que me enfureció aun más.  
– ¡Desearas no haber nacido! – Grité, llorando a un mas, no solo por tristeza, sino por la ira que sentía hacia tal repugnante ser.  
– Espera… – Dijo Manic.  
– Nosotros nos encargaremos de este sujeto – Dijo Sonia, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  
– Vengaremos la muerte de nuestro hermano y de Shadow – Dijo el erizo verde, tratando de aguantar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.  
– ¡Pero ustedes solos no podrán! – Dije preocupada.  
– Nosotros nos quedaremos con ellos para ayudarlos –Dijo Vector.  
– ¿Enserio? – Pregunto Charmy, quien recibió miradas amenazantes de parte de sus compañeros de trabajo – Quiero decir… ¡Claro!

Una risa espeluznante salió de la garganta del erizo blanco. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

– Es una pena que tantas vidas inocentes se cobren el día de hoy, pero si así lo quieren no los detendré.

Manic y Sonia invocaron sus instrumentos nuevamente y se prepararon para pelear.

– ¡Váyanse! –Ordenó el erizo baterista.

Y así fue. Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge y yo nos alejamos del lugar. No dejaba de sentirme culpable de lo que ocurría. Sentía que por mi culpa murieron Sonic y Shadow, y ahora quien sabe quien moriría y quién no.

Era una pesadilla… ¡Debe de ser una pesadilla! Y tenía que despertar lo más pronto posible. Pellizqué mi brazo lo más fuerte que pude, pero en vez de despertarme, lo que sentí fue dolor. Seguí llorando. Me sentía inútil.  
Observe a los demás, ellos igualmente estaban llorando, a excepción de Knuckles, quien quería mostrarse fuerte en aquella situación, pero claramente se podían ver sus ojos quebradizos.  
Seguimos corriendo lo más rápido que podíamos, pero hubo momentos donde tuvimos que parar, Tails era el único que conocía mejor el lugar, pero por causa de miedo que sentía en ese momento, dudaba qué camino tomar.  
Nos pusimos en marcha cuando Tails había decidido el camino que debíamos tomar, pero poco después un rayo blanco había interrumpido nuestro camino nuevamente. Deseaba que se tratara de un dejavú y que si miraba a mí alrededor vería a Manic, Sonia y al Team Chaotix… pero no fue así.

El erizo blanco estaba de nuevo enfrente de nosotros, pero esta vez él tenía algunas manchas rojas en su cuerpo.

– Les gusta ponerlo de la manera difícil, ¿Cierto? – Dijo antes de reír frenéticamente.  
– ¡Maldito! – Gritó Knuckles.

Vi como él ponía a Rouge de pie para después caminar hacia aquel erizo, pero ella lo detuvo.

– No te atrevas –Le pidió.  
– Lo siento Rouge, pero ahora es mi turno de intentar detenerlo.  
– Déjame ayudarte en ese caso.  
– No. Estas lastimada, debes ir a un hospital – Le ordenó.  
– ¡Knuckles! ¡No por favor! Yo… te necesito… – Susurró, bajando la mirada.

El equidna la tomó del rostro con ambas manos para obligarla a verlo. Un corto beso en los labios fue lo que recibió la murciélaga.

– Se que eres una chica fuerte… y te pido que lo demuestres ahora – Dijo Knuckles.  
– E-está bien – Dijo Rouge, tratando de no llorar.

Rouge y yo comenzamos a correr, pero me detuve al ver que ni Cream ni Tails nos seguían.

– ¡Vamos Tails! ¡Debemos irnos! – Dijo Cream.  
– Lo siento Cream, pero yo me quedo – Dijo entre lágrimas – Ya me canse de correr y no hacer nada, además, Knuckles necesitara ayuda.  
– Pero…  
–Nos vemos luego Cream –Dijo antes de volar hacia el erizo blanco.  
– ¡Tails! – Gritó.

Corrí hacia ella y la tomé de la mano. Debíamos salir de ahí lo antes posible.

No debí haber dejado que sucediera todo eso. De los doce que éramos, ahora solo quedábamos tres. Siete estaban muertos y dos seguían intentando detener a aquel malévolo ser. ¿Cómo derrotarlo? Todos tienen un punto débil… ¿Pero como descubrir el suyo? ¿Qué tal si Nazo era perfecto? Nadie había podido vencer a Sonic o a Shadow y mucho menos cuando ambos peleaban juntos, ni Eggman ni Black Doom… Ni Chaos ni Dark Gaia… ¡NADIE! Pero esta historia ha dado un giro de 180 grados, ahora hay un gran cambio que ninguno hubiese deseado.

Me gustaría morir yo primero antes de ver caer a otro de mis amigos…

Una luz cegadora en frente de nosotras nos hizo detenernos. Cerramos los ojos esperando el momento que aquella cosa dejara de emitir tal luz. Cuando esto ocurrió abrimos los ojos. Deseé no haberlo hecho.

– Sorpresa – Dijo, riéndose de nuestras expresiones de miedo.  
– ¡¿Qué has hecho con Knuckles? – Gritó la murciélaga blanca.  
– No te gustara saber – Sonrió.

Rouge comenzó a llorar. Dirigió una mirada amenazante al erizo antes de lanzarse contra él. Nazo esquivó sin problemas cada uno de los golpes que la murciélaga intentaba propinarle.  
Observé como una energía blanca rodeaba el brazo derecho del erizo mientras sonreía siniestramente. Intenté advertirle a Rouge sobre eso, pero fue demasiado tarde… Nazo la había… cortado por la mitad con aquella energía. Su sangre había manchado parte de mi ropa y rostro. Quede inmóvil. Jamás en mi vida había visto algo así… Cream gritó histéricamente, haciéndome salir de mi trance.

– ¿Quién sigue? – Preguntó Nazo.

Corrí hacia Cream y la tomé del brazo. Le dije que corriera lo más rápido que podía, pero ella parecía estar en otro mundo. Sus ojos habían perdido brillo y todo el tiempo estuvo mirando un punto muerto.

– No escaparan – Dijo el erizo, apareciendo enfrente de nosotras.

Cerré los ojos y espere a que el fin llegara, pero el grito de mi amiga me hizo abrirlos.

– ¡Amy! – Gritó.

Me gire hacia ella y vi como un rayo la atravesaba por el estomago, acabando con su corta vida en un instante.

– ¡Cream! ¡NO! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas, cayendo en el suelo de rodillas.

Ya todo había terminado, todos mis amigos estaban muertos… y la siguiente en morir era yo. Sentí como pequeñas gotas de agua mojaban de poco a poco mi cuerpo. Había comenzado a llover, pero para mí era el cielo llorando por la muerte de sus héroes.

– ¿Por qué?... – Susurré, volteando a verlo – ¿Por qué lo haces?

Nazo ignoró mi pregunta. Se acercó con paso lento hacia a mí y se preparó para dar un último golpe.

– ¡Adiós, Amy Rose!

Pero en vez de que recibiera yo el golpe, Nazo fue quien lo recibió, por parte de alguien que ni yo me lo esperaba.

– ¡¿Qué demonios pensabas, Rose? – Dijo la ardilla café – ¿Te ibas a rendir así de fácil?  
– Ya no hay nada que me importe Sally, todos han muerto…  
– Lo sé… – Dijo, evitando ver el cuerpo de Cream, quien se encontraba a un lado mío –Pero ahora debes de luchar por ellos.  
– Todo esto sucedió por mi culpa – Esas palabras rondaban por mi cabeza. Eran en lo único que pensaba – Si no los hubiese involucrado en esto, ninguno de ellos estaría muerto –Susurré – Es mi culpa… ¡Es mi maldita culpa!

Un fuerte dolor en mi cachete izquierdo fue lo que sentí. Toqué mi mejilla lastimada, comenzaba a arderme un poco. Sally me jaló de mi blusa, levantándome y obligándome a verla a los ojos.

– ¿Crees que a Sonic le daría gusto verte tirar la toalla así de fácil?

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Recordar que aquel erizo ahora no estaba en este mundo debe ser muy doloroso para ella al igual que para mí.  
Repasé si pregunta en mi mente. Tenía razón. Debía seguir luchando, por ellos y por mí.

– Espero que se hayan despedido una a la otra, ¡Ya que este día será su fin! – Dijo Nazo, levantándose del suelo.  
– ¿Cuento contigo? – Preguntó Sally  
– Claro – Dije, invocando mi martillo.

Ambas nos separamos y corrimos hacia él. Ella a la derecha y yo a la izquierda. Sally fue la primera en atacar, trató de darle una patada pero él la detuvo a tiempo, poco después la mandó lejos de él. Aproveché su distracción y me acerqué a golpearle. Justo en el blanco, literalmente. Logré golpearlo por la espalda, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros. Me dirigí hacia Sally, quien parecía estar herida.

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté preocupada.  
– Si. Si – Dijo levantándose – Solo una simple cortadita en el brazo, es todo.

Escuchamos un ruido. Ambas dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia el erizo blanco y vimos como este lanzaba un rayo blanco. Empuje a mi compañera hacia atrás con mi martillo, siendo este destruido por aquel poder.

– Gracias por salvarme – Dijo levantándose nuevamente.  
– Aun no me lo agradezcas – Dije, recogiendo lo poco que quedó de mi Piko Piko.  
– Espero que no sigas dependiendo de tu martillo.

Sonreí nerviosamente.

– Por supuesto que no.

Dirigimos nuestra mirada otra vez hacia el enemigo. Esta vez fue él quien se dirigió a nosotras. Trató de golpearme, pero pude esquivar el ataque al agacharme. Le di un golpe en la mandíbula, mandándolo un par de metros hacia el cielo. Sally salto y le dio una patada, lanzándolo al suelo.  
Ambas corrimos hacia él, debíamos sacar algo de ventaja mientras estaba desorientado.  
Sally llegó primero que yo. Ella le dio una ráfaga de patadas y golpes, todos acertándole al erizo quien solo podía retroceder de poco en poco. Con una fuerte patada, lanzó al erizo blanco hacia mí, y antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, comencé a darle una serie de golpes. Quería descargar toda la ira que tenía acumulada en él, quería que sufriera, que deseara no haber existido, que deseara no haber matado a mis amigos, ¡Que deseara no haberme conocido!  
Al igual como lo hizo Sally, de una patada se lo mande a ella, siendo así su turno de cobrar venganza. Nazo seguía sin poder hacer algo, no podía defenderse. Después de unos segundos, Sally lo mandó nuevamente hacia mí. Salte hacia él y acumulé toda mi energía en la siguiente patada. Cuando ya estaba debajo de mí, lo pateé con tal fuerza en el pecho que escuche claramente como sus costillas se habían roto.

Cayó derrotado en el suelo.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, corrí hacia el erizo caído. Sangre se acumulaba en su boca. Se estaba ahogando. Se ahogaba ahora en su propia sangre mientras yo lo veía con una sonrisa en la boca. Finalmente se había hecho justicia.

– Vámonos Amy, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí – Dijo Sally, tomándome del hombro.  
– Esta bien… –Musité.

Empezamos a retirarnos del lugar. Comencé a llorar… esta vez eran lagrimas de felicidad. Habíamos ganado. Vengamos la muerte de nuestros seres queridos con éxito.

Me gire hacia Nazo para verlo una última vez…

– No… No… ¡NO! – Grité histérica.  
– ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto Sally, parecía estar preocupada.

Apunte temblando hacia el lugar donde habíamos dejado a Nazo… pero este no estaba ahí.

– ¡NO! – Gritó Sally, corriendo hacia el lugar indicado – ¡Esto no está ocurriendo! ¡¿Dónde está…?

Vi una luz blanca pasando enfrente de la ardilla de forma extremadamente rápida y escuché algo parecido a un corte.  
Sally se detuvo poco antes de caer de rodillas y vi como su cabeza caía hacia su lado izquierdo. No pude gritar, tampoco pude moverme, solo sentí como su sangre llegaba hasta mi lugar, manchándome de pies a cabeza.

– Suerte para la próxima – Escuché detrás de mí.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Todo quedo en silencio.

* * *

Ninguno se esperaba esto... cierto?... Si, soy mala xDD  
Etto... bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero pronto seguir esta y las demas historias que tengo pendientes

_- Darkblue24_: Gracias por tu comentario amigo! Y espero que esta parte resuelva tu duda xD

_- Master The Hedgehog_: Muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia! y gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado... aunque no tiene nada de agradable xDD...

_- mewfatima_: Amiga! muchas gracias por tu review! Haha aun no se con quien se quedara... pongo votacion? lol xD mejor los sorprendo! xDDD

_- Swart_: Muchas gracias por el comment! Y te entiendo, me la he pasado dibujando que se me habia olvidado lo divertido e importante de mis fics xDD... Arigato!

Y me despido... Nos vemos para la otra!


	14. Realidad

Oh dios, ¿Cuantas veces tendre que seguir disculpandome por la santa tardanza?  
¡Lo siento mucho! He estado sin inspiracion estas ultimas semanas T.T  
Bueno... ¡Aqui el siguiente capitulo!... Para aquellos que quieran saber cuando falta para que publique el siguiente cap de algun fic mio, entre a mi Profile, ahi sabran ^^

Ahora si, ¡Espero que disfruten del siguiente capitulo!

* * *

**Realidad**

Desperté. Lentamente me erguí de la cama en la que yacía dormida y miré a mí alrededor. Estaba en mi habitación. Me levanté con cierta pereza y abrí la cortina. El cielo estaba nublado, casi parecía de noche.  
Me senté en la cama. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era… nada.

Decidí dar un pequeño paseo, quizás para así despejar mi mente. Me cambié de ropa, una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón deportivo, ambos color rosa con blanco. Me puse mis tenis y mi diadema y salí de mi casa.

Hacia un poco de frio, pero no me moleste en regresar y buscar un abrigo. Seguí caminando por el sendero. Decidí ir a visitar a Cream, pues su casa me quedaba algo cerca.  
Después de unos minutos de caminata, llegue a su casa… O lo que quedaba de ella. Me quede aterrada ante la escena. La casa de mi amiga estaba completamente destruida, lo único que quedaba de ella eran cenizas.

Regresé corriendo a mi casa. Cansada, entré a la sala y tomé el teléfono. Marqué el numero de Tails, con la esperanza de que él supiera donde estaba Cream, Cheese y Vanilla.

Comenzaba a desesperarme. El timbre sonaba pero nadie contestaba.

Colgué y marque nuevamente. Escuché como si alguien levantara el teléfono desde la otra línea.

– ¡Tails! Por fin…  
– _El número que usted marcó se encuentra fuera de servicio_ – Me interrumpió la operadora.  
– ¡Demonios! – Grité, tirando aquel aparato.

Salí nuevamente de mi hogar, dirigiéndome ahora a Station Square, esperando encontrarme con alguien que conociera ahí. Corrí lo más rápido que podía. En esos momentos come me hubiese gustado ser Sonic o Shadow, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la ciudad, pues la angustia me carcomía.

Después de unos largos minutos pude ver la ciudad a lo lejos. Deseaba descansar por un momento pero algo me decía que siguiera corriendo. Empecé a ver humo saliendo de la ciudad, eso me alarmó aun más. ¿Qué ocurría?

Llegué finalmente a la ciudad… pero lo que vi no se parecía para nada a una ciudad.

Comencé a llorar. No creía lo que veía. Los edificios estaban dañados, algunos destruidos, había cuerpos por todas partes, las calles estaban pintadas de rojo, algunas tiendas estaban siendo consumidas por el fuego, al igual que unos cuantos carros.

Avancé por aquellas calles en busca de algún sobreviviente, de alguna persona que pudiera decirme que había ocurrido pero no tuve éxito alguno.

Me dejé caer de rodillas. Estaba muy agotada por haber corrido aquel largo tramo. Estaba angustiada por no saber nada de mis amigos. Estaba aterrada al ver como había quedado esta ciudad… Un mal sueño, eso tenía que ser…

– ¡Una maldita pesadilla! – Grité, dejando correr todas aquellas lágrimas libremente.

Escuché unos pasos hacia mi izquierda. Me giré rápidamente y vi pasar lo que parecía ser una eriza. Rápidamente me levanté y la seguí.

– ¡Espera! – Pedí, viendo como huía de mí.

Corría con la poca energía que me quedaba. No quería ver a mi alrededor así que enfoqué mi mirada en aquella eriza. Por su tamaño parecía de unos siete años. Seguramente huía de mí porque estaba asustada, así que no podía culparla. Ahora lo que más quería era protegerla de cualquier cosa, pero para eso primero debía de ganarme su confianza. Sea lo que fuera que les pasara a aquellas personas no quería que le pasara a esa pequeña eriza.

Vi como tomaba el camino hacia la izquierda y la seguí. Habíamos entrado a un callejón. La pequeña eriza negra se encontraba en la esquina, observando cada movimiento que daba con sus ojos azules, en los cuales se podía ver un gran pánico. Su aspecto era terrible, su blusa, pantalón y zapatos estaban muy sucios, con manchas de sangre. Su pequeño fleco estaba alborotado. En sus brazos se podían ver pequeñas cortadas, al igual que en su rostro. Al ver a aquella eriza así me dio un gran dolor en el corazón. ¿Quién se atrevería hacerle eso a una inocente niña?

– ¡Aléjate! – Gritó la eriza.  
– No te preocupes –Musité, tratando de tranquilizarla – Solo quiero ayudarte.  
– Vete… – Pidió.  
– No pienso dejarte aquí –Dije, tratando de acercarme a ella.  
– ¡No!

Alzó sus manos y lanzo una pequeña esfera de energía morada. Logré esquivarla y vi como esta chocaba con la pared del edificio, había dejado un gran hoyo en el.

La joven eriza corrió hacia mí y me empujo hacia un lado. Logré sostener el equilibrio y dirigí la mirada a la niña, quien ahora estaba refugiada en los brazos de alguien. Me emocioné al ver a quien abrazaba.

– ¡Tails! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte salvo! – Exclamé alegremente, acercándome a él.

Noté como unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Levanto su mano, en la cual llevaba una clase de pistola laser y me apuntó. Me detuve con cierto miedo. No planeaba dispararme… ¿verdad?

– ¿Tails? – Nombré, acercándome un poco más a él.  
– Por favor… no te acerques – Dijo con una voz quebradiza.  
– T-Tails… soy yo, Amy… tú amiga – Tartamudeé.

Abrazó a aquella eriza con fuerza y cerró fuertemente los ojos, aun apuntándome con aquella arma.

– ¡No volveré a caer en eso! – Gritó.

Cerré los ojos.

Escuché un disparo.

– ¡NOOO! – Grité.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y exploré a mí alrededor. Me encontraba en otro lugar… en el hospital para ser exactos. Me levanté de la cama, estaba respirando agitadamente. ¿Había sido una pesadilla?

Traté de pararme, pero un dolor en el pecho me lo impidió. Coloqué mi mano en mi pecho y al retirarla pude ver una gran mancha de sangre, esto me trajo unos recuerdos a la mente. Recordé que estábamos peleando contra un erizo blanco, contra Nazo, pero fue una pelea que no pudimos ganar… aquel erizo había matado a todos mis amigos y había acabado con mi vida tras haberme atravesado el pecho con su mano. Pero… ¿Cómo seguía viva?

– ¡Amy! – Escuché a Sonic gritar alarmado, mientras entraba a la habitación – ¿Estás bien?

Miré al erizo azulado, luego regresé la vista a mi mano, esta por alguna razón estaba limpia, sin algún rastro de sangre. Volví a ver al erizo que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, mirándome preocupado. Él había sido el primero en caer… al igual que Shadow…

– ¿Por qué estas aquí? – Pregunté en susurró, lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara.  
– Oh… Era mi turno de cuidarte – Dijo mientras colocaba ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza, evitando mi mirada.  
– ¿Cuidarme?  
– Si, hemos estado preocupados por ti, pues has estado inconsciente por dos días – Dijo ahora cruzándose de brazos –Lo bueno es que ya has despertado –Comentó con una sonrisa.  
– ¿Qué ocurrió con el erizo blanco? – Pregunté.  
– Él escapo después de dejarte inconsciente en aquel bosque.

Cerré los ojos, tratando así de concentrarme en aquellas vagas imágenes. Logré recordar mejor aquella noche lluviosa, Sonic y Knuckles se encontraban peleando contra aquel erizo. Yo me encontraba escondida, pero en un descuido mío, él me vio y fue por mí, atrapándome con uno de sus poderes. Pensé que sería mi fin, pero él no me había atrapado con la intención de asesinarme…

– Dijo que quería hacerme… una prueba… – Susurré para mí.

Puse mis manos en mi cabeza mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Este comenzaba a dolerme demasiado. La oscuridad que veía comenzaba a tomar forma. El lugar era un bosque, al girarme logré ver a una segunda yo empujando a Sonic, poco después ella era atravesada por un rayo blanco. Recordé aquella noche, había pensado que había sido alguna maquina de Eggman, pero de alguna forma este recuerdo me había enseñado la verdad, y la verdad era que había sido ese erizo blanco.  
Cambio la imagen, estaba en un lago, un campo de hermosas flores lo rodeaba, poco después logré divisar a un erizo azul… a Sonic, quien repentinamente abrazó a mi otra yo. Leí sus labios, había articulando un perdóname. Poco después la golpeó en la nuca, dejándola después caer pesadamente al suelo. Este comenzaba a reír mientras su aspecto cambiaba a la de aquel erizo blanco. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el lugar había cambiado completamente. Me encontraba ahora en un sendero en el bosque, Shadow estaba inerte en un charco de sangre mientras que mi doble era acuchillada directamente en el corazón. Cerré los ojos, no quería ver más, pero al abrirlos noté que me encontraba ahora en un segundo bosque. La escena rectifico lo que ya había recordado… la escena donde él me atravesaba el pecho con su mano.

Cuatro veces… cuatro veces había sido asesinada por él… y estaba segura de que iría por la quinta. Ahora estaba segura de que esas escenas no habían sido pesadillas…

Al ver como aquella imagen se desvanecía dejándome nuevamente en la oscuridad, abrí los ojos. Bajé las manos al notar que aquel dolor se había esfumado. Busqué con la mirada a Sonic, él estaba a mi derecha, su mirada estaba llena de confusión y preocupación.

– Sonic… – Llamé.  
– ¿Qué sucede?  
– Necesito pedirte un favor.  
– ¿Cual?  
– Que me creas en lo que te diré.

Al no escuchar respuesta de él decidí continuar.

– El erizo blanco, llamado Nazo, me ha puesto en alguna clase de prueba.  
– ¿Y qué es lo que debes de hacer? – Preguntó.  
– Sobrevivir… En dos días él vendrá a matarme y si lo logra, volveré a repetir estos días.

El erizo ojiverde colocó una mano en mi frente. Sonrió levemente.

– Mejor descansa, tienes algo de fiebre.  
– ¡No me estas escuchando! – Grité, apartando su mano de mí – ¡Estoy a unos días de ser asesinada y a ti te importa un bledo!  
– Tuviste una pesadilla, eso es todo.  
– ¡No! – Grité nuevamente, lagrimas comenzaban a caer de mis ojos – Al inicio también creí que era una pesadilla, pero no, todo es real. No sé cómo le esté haciendo, pero parece que él me está reviviendo a cada rato solo para matarme nuevamente – Apreté ambos puños, agarrando la sábana blanca – Por favor Sonic, no quiero morir nuevamente…

Sonic se mantuvo callado, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era mi llanto. Coloqué ambas manos en mi pecho y lloré aun más, sabia que él seguía sin creerme. Si quería ganar necesitaría ayuda, pero no la obtendría si no me creían.

Me puse de pie, esta vez sin sentir dolor alguno. Corrí hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Sonic me detuvo.

– ¿Qué sugieres que haga? – Preguntó.  
– Que me creas y que tomes esto enserio – Contesté como pude, pues mi voz era quebradiza.  
– Es que Amy, ¡Eso suena ridículo!  
– Igual de ridículo fue tu historia de la ida a la era medieval – Me defendí.  
– ¡Pero eso fue cierto! – Exclamó.  
–Pues así como eso fue tan real para ti, esto es real para mí – No obtuve respuesta alguna – ¿Sabes? A veces la verdad puede sonar ridículo.

Abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación. Corrí por los pasillos sin importar lo borroso que veía por culpa de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Quería llegar a la salida lo más rápido posible.

– ¿Señorita Rose? – Escuché una voz enfrente de mí. Me detuve, tallé mis ojos y vi que se trataba de un doctor. El que me atendió en mis otras vidas, por así decirlo – ¿Qué hace corriendo por los pasillos?

Ignoré su pregunta y seguí corriendo, escuchando como gritaba mi nombre mientras me alejaba.

Vi la entrada del hospital, casi llegaba, pero el erizo que había dejado en la habitación minutos atrás ahora se encontraba bloqueándome la salida.

Me paré en seco. Respiraba agitadamente, pero poco después logre respirar tranquilamente. Observé la mirada del erizo azul, este me veía algo molesto. Evité su mirada, viendo ahora la cafetería que estaba a mi lado izquierdo.

– La última vez que nos vimos aquí… tenias un café en la mano – Dije sonriendo levemente – Lamentó habértelo tirado.

Sonic me vio sorprendido, ahora era yo la que lo veía con confusión.

– Antes de que despertaras… me dirigía a comprar uno – Respondió.  
– Inconsciente y supe lo que harías, supongo que eso no cambia nada.  
– Es coincidencia.  
– Y si te digo que si salimos del hospital, tomamos el camino de la derecha y caminamos unos minutos pronto nos encontraremos con Rouge, ¿Qué dirías?  
– Puede que te crea.  
– En ese caso vamos.

Salimos del hospital y caminamos a paso lento por unos largos minutos. El camino fue silencioso, sentía como si estuviera sola. Miré para todos lados, comenzaba a creer que aquella murciélago no se presentaría, pero me calmé al verla volando a lo lejos dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

– Ahora… me parece que preguntara algo de una cita – Susurré a Sonic, quien parecía ahora más sorprendido.  
– Vaya, vaya. Miren a quienes tenemos por aquí – Dijo con un tono algo burlón mientras descendía hasta tocar tierra firme – ¿Acaso están en una cita?

Volteé a ver a Sonic, quien este se me había quedado viendo boquiabierto.

– ¿Le sucede algo? – Preguntó la murciélago.  
– ¿Ahora me crees? – Le pregunte al erizo, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Rouge.

Sonic suspiro largamente y asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿De qué están hablando? – Preguntó.  
– Rouge, Amy está en peligro de ser asesinada –Respondió el erizo, dejando a la murciélago blanca perpleja.  
– ¿Qué? –Fue lo único que pudo decir.  
– Por favor Rouge, necesito tu ayuda – Supliqué.  
– ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó algo preocupada.  
– Necesito que nos ayudes a avisarles a todos que mañana se reúnan en Angel Island – Contesté.  
– ¿Para qué quieres que hagamos eso? – Pregunto ahora Sonic.  
– Iremos por las Chaos Emeralds y para eso necesitaremos ayuda.  
– Si es para eso, puedes dejarlo en mis manos – Comentó el erizo azul.

Negué con la cabeza.

– También tengo que hablar con todos ustedes, decirles lo que paso aquella noche cuando nos enfrentamos contra Nazo. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir, no quiero que vuelvan a morir por mi culpa.  
– ¿De qué me he perdido? – Preguntó Rouge – No recuerdo haber peleado con algún Nazo y sigo aquí viva.  
– Dejémoslo en que vi una visión… – Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Escuché los pasos de ambos atrás de mí, siguiéndome.

El camino nuevamente fue silencioso. Ninguno de los dos comentaba algo, cosa que me inquietaba. Volteaba a cada minuto para ver a ambos, pues tenía el pensamiento de que en un descuido mío, alguno de ellos sería asesinado por el erizo blanco. Miré a mis espaldas por novena vez, vi a Nazo en lugar de a Sonic. Este me sonreía siniestramente…

Grité aterrada, invoqué mi martillo y corrí a golpearlo.

– ¡Amy! – Gritó Nazo, quien ahora era nuevamente Sonic.

Me detuve en seco. Casi lo golpeaba en la cabeza pero logré desaparecer el martillo a tiempo. Baje la mirada y parpadeé un par de veces, volví a ver al erizo, quien ahora me miraba asustado.

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Dije retrocediendo unos pasos – Por un momento… pensé que eras él…

Ambas miradas estaban posadas en mí. Lo último que quería era que me creyeran una loca. No estaba loca, solo extremadamente alterada.

– Te entiendo – Dijo el erizo – Sera mejor que vayas a casa a descansar – Sugirió.  
– Pero… – Susurré, siendo interrumpida por él.  
– No te preocupes, déjanos la tarea a nosotros. Debes descansar y relajarte un poco para que mañana puedas ir a ayudarnos a buscar la esmeraldas – Dijo sonriendo.  
– Pienso lo mismo –Dijo Rouge – Obviamente estas algo asustada con aquella "visión" que tuviste, será mejor que te relajes un poco.

Sonreí nerviosamente y asentí con la cabeza.

– Nos vemos mañana – Me despedí antes de irme corriendo hacia mi hogar – No te preocupes Amy… Esta vez todo saldrá bien – Susurré para mí, sintiendo como una gran sonrisa se formaba en mis labios… – Ya lo veras.


End file.
